One odd conversation
by XxXLike-the-RainXxX
Summary: bla.... lots of stuff


**One odd conversation...**

-written: Summer of '07 to Now-

This is a conversation between me and my friend Izzy aka Sybil!!! (Includes Gravitation, D. Grey man, Shaman King, Fruits Basket and Other people… from other places…and more…cuz were still writing…)

**ALSO!! This was started by me! (Kenny) But I have to thank my best friend Sybil! She has put up with me and written this over gaia online's Pm-ing system replying over 2,100 times!!! **

**But more importantly!! I think for this dumb story we should all thank Sybil!! None of this would of happened without her and her characters!!! **

**To be honest we started in my Anime world... and I ended up in hers...**

** THANKS SYBIL!!**

** On a small note. This is written almost like a play. So for future reenactment. Not that anyone would be able to react this... .  
**

BEGINNING- 112 pages and keeps going…

[size18In random room of a Studio from Gravitation:[/size

Kenny: Hi again

Sybil: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -glomp-

Kenny: -being glomped by Sybil- GUESS WHAT!! ME AND YUKI WERE AT MY HOUSE!! (anime world lolz)

Sybil: -pouts- y-you. ...said ...that on ...purpose! -whimper-

Kenny: -rubbing it in- Yes I did... and it was fun.

Sybil: Jerk! -girly slaps- Why don't you love me anymore!?!?!??!!

Kenny: What was that for I never loved you!!!

Sybil: I'm being overly dramatic so Shaddup!!!!

Kenny: WELL STOP IT!!!! I AINT BEING DRAMATIC!!!!!!!!!!!

Sybil: Jerk! -girly slap- ... whoa... de ja vu

Kenny: -stands over Sybil frowning- Touch me again and you DIE...

Sybil: Touch -cuddles- touch touch touch

Kenny: -runs out of room to the studio and asks to borrow K's gun and then goes back to Sybil- -points gun at Sybil with evil face- I TOLD YOU, AND I WASN'T LYING!!!!

Sybil: Don't hurt meeeee!!! -runs and hides-

-K comes in-

K: Are you done with that?

Kenny: Yes... Thank you K...

-turns to Sybil- I have connections... -looks at K and we both laugh-

Sybil: Dwah??? Dwah???? -glances spastically at one of you then the other and back again- Dwah??? Dwah????

Both (Kenny and K): What are you looking at?

Sybil: YOU'RE GANGING UP ON MEEEEEE!!!!! -cries-

-K tosses Kenny hand gun-

Both: -pointing guns- Who said anything about that?

Sybil: -whimper- -falls on ground- -curls up in ball- Mewmewmrew -insert some more dejected mewing noises here-

Both (Kenny and K): -put guns down-

K: It's fun to pick on the little people.

Kenny: Yep sure is... Thanks for the weapons. What should we do next?

K: I gotta go... Judy says I have fly back to America tomorrow or were getting a divorce. Bye! -zips out door-

Kenny: Oo? Ok... -turns to Sybil- -innocent voice- OH YOU POOR THING YOU ARE SCARED TO DEATH! LET'S FIX THAT!!! -hugs- -baby voice- Do you feel better now? I won't let the mean people hurt you I promise...

Sybil: ... -tiny voice- who...are... you...

Kenny: -smiles- I'm your friend remember? I'm always here for you! (by the way I stole Tohma's coat)

Sybil: ... If you're my friend will you give me Shuichi as a present -sparkle sparkle-

Kenny: Sorry... both Shuichi and Yuki belong to me. But you can have Sakano.

Sakano: -pops head in- Did you say something Kenny?

Kenny: Yes Mr. Sakano. Will you come here? -he comes over- You now officially "belong" to Sybil.

Sakano: WHAT? BUT WHY? -faints-

Kenny: Now you see why nobody likes him. I kinda do though... -pokes him- he's funny.

Sybil: ICK!!!!! -tosses Sakano out window- Gimme Shu-chan or I'll BITE you!! -grabs your hand and start gnawing on it-

Kenny: -sigh- Poor Sakano... Fine... you can borrow Shu for a day or so... ok? -picks up cell phone and calls Shuichi-

Shuichi: -picks up phone- Hello?

Kenny: Yo Shuichi I have someone who want's to see you... get over here ASAP.

Shuichi: Ok! -slams down phone-

Kenny: Happy now? You're lucky everyone loves me or you'd never get to hang out with people like him.

-Shuichi comes in-

Shuichi: I'm here!

Sybil: ...-star struck-... Yay!!!! -glomps Shu-

Kenny: -laughing- Good luck you two... don't have too much fun Sybil... and please don't kill him... he's got a concert next week.

Sybil: OH By the Way... Kenny! I forgot to tell you that I've gots rabies... and I bit you... so... um...

Kenny: Oo? You're kidding right? Crap... -gets out knife and cuts out the spot that Sybil bit- I saw this on TV once...

Sybil: ... yeah... I was joking... I didn't think you'd actually do that... are you gonna bleed to death now... I saw that on TV once...

Kenny: -sucks hand- No its just blood... it's nothing serious like a detached limb...

Shuichi: -still being sat on by Sybil- Oo... Is there something wrong with you?

Sybil: No... I'm sitting on you cause I wanna Shu-chan... -total innocence smile-

Kenny: -stops sucking hand- Haha I feel bad for you Shuichi. and, from my stand point, that looks really bad... no offence...

Sybil: ... -tick mark- -stands up pulls Shu to his feet- -cuddles- ...that better...

Kenny: -grins- Y'know? You two make a cute couple... I should tell Yuki...

Sybil: ...Just make sure he doesn't hurt me...-hugs Shu harder-

Kenny: -camera flash- Now I can edit this in PhotoShop... and trust me... I can do anything with this... -evil smile-

Sybil: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -pulls out cage of rabid weasels- Don't make me use this... wait... Shu-chan why aren't you worried about this...

Shuichi: About what? The picture or the weasels? Well the picture doesn't bother me cause Yuki will know it is some rabid fangirl and I am Gay anyway, and the weasels... I guess are just food.

Weasels: -hiss and throw themselves against cage-

Sybil: -kisses Shu-chan on forehead- just keep tellin' yourself that...

Kenny: -snaps another shot- This will make a cute one for the Studio... eh Shu? -smiles waving camera back and forth-

Kenny: -oogleing over the picture- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you guys are so cute!!

Sybil: Give me that!!

Kenny: -holds it up high- I don't think so missy!! I have too many plans to embarrass you! And also I have proof to show to Aaya!

Sybil: ...-smirk-...-thoughts- Someone doesn't know that I broke up with Aaya...

Kenny: -sarcastic shock- You did? Aww and now look at you... -goes over and hugs Shuichi- You're so desperate your hugging all over my little Shuichi. This is gonna be a great story to tell everyone...poor Sybil...

Sybil: -throws Shu-chan over shoulder- WHAT THE F--K ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU UNSTABLE OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: Oh... sorry... it's there darn emotions... they keep acting up... one minute I'm crazy and the next I'm doing weird stuff like that... heh... Sorry Shuichi... but I am not sorry to you Sybil...

Sybil: -SCOFF- bipolar...

Kenny: (I got this from a fan-fic) DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BI ALASKAN BEAR?! -covers mouth- oh darn it I did it again... -shakes head- sorry... ok what is bipolar?

Sybil: ... it perdy much means that your personality swings around from moody to fruit loopy...kinda...

Shuichi: Yeah... and it makes you look like a nut job...

Kenny: W...well it's not my fault!!! -starts crying-

Sybil: ...SHU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -glomps- -Sybil falls on top of Shuichi on top of Kenny-

Kenny: oww... -still crying-

Sybil: Don't cry -pats on head-

Kenny: But… I HAVE SO MANY PROBLEMS!

Sybil: One second...

-runs off- ... -comes back in therapist suit-

Sybil: There now... tell me all about it ...

Kenny: Well first I like Yaoi stuff and I'm a moron, and I am semi crippled in my left leg and I sprained my wrist and I think boys are smelly, I got a concussion from falling out of a tree, and I can't remember things cause I have head problems. I have scars all over cause I am reckless and I just realized I like strawberries, and I watch bad animes and I am a pervert and I'm cheating on MY BOYFRIEND!!! -crying-

Sybil: So!! I like Yaoi stuff and I have to hide it from my mother who goes through everything I read saying 'I hope this is dirty", and I'm a moron, I think I failed PE!! PE!!! I get killer migraines when I get excited, I'm a firm believer that all boys are idiots except for the anime characters that I have a stupid tendency to fall in love with!! I have a 60 second memory I forget everything that I want to remember and remember what I want to forget, I'm terrified of loud noises and crowds and I'm scared of telephones!! And I'm watching a bad anime on my computer RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: YAY I AM NOT THE ONLY LOSER AROUND HERE!! My entire computer is rotting out with Yaoi and Gravitation stuff... (3 gigabytes of it is episodes of gravi)

And my memory is a medical condition!! AND I HAVE CRUSHES ON ALL KINDS OF ANIME BOYS!!!

Shuichi: Boy, you both are perverts and nuts.

Kenny: -hugs Shuichi again- That's not for you to decide Mr. Gay-boy...

Sybil: ...Ja!! Let's hear Mr. Gay-boy's issues!!!!!

Shuichi: Well some of them I can't tell you. They are a little personal... y'know those kind.

Kenny: Oo OK! I don't wanna know... cause I already know what your talking about...

Sybil: -twitch twitch- -dies-

Shuichi: What? What's wrong with that? We are lovers...and we ca...

Kenny: -cuts off- You realize your talking to two very immature fangirls right?

Sybil: -wakes up- Huh...?? Wha ...happened...? I feel like I've been scarred fer life or somthin'...

Kenny: Yep you were Sybil... Shuichi just said something about ------------

--------------------------------------------------(tells her bad stuff)

Shuichi: Oo

Sybil: -twitch twitch- -dies-

Shuichi: Kenny Stop it! You're gonna kill her for real! And you're making it sound like its a bad thing!

Kenny: Why do you care Shuichi?

Sybil: -wakes up- Ja... Why are you reacting how you are Shu-chan? ... do tell...

Shuichi: um... I... I don't know... I... uh...

Kenny: Spit it out Shu!

Sybil: JA!!! Don't make me get the rabid weasels out here!!!!

Kenny and Shuichi: YOU BETTER NOT!!

Kenny: Why do you like weasels so much?

Sybil: uu? ... oh... .. i guess... i ... just think taht they're... cute... dats all...

Kenny and Shuichi: Hahahaha!! Those things cute? Your kidding right?!!?!

Sybil: -little angry chibi- What's wrong wit that!!!

Kenny and Shuichi: -Both keep laugh-

-Hiro comes in-

Hiro: What's everyone laughing at?

Sybil: -sad weeping chibi- Hiiiiroo-saaan!! They're beeeing meeaan!!

Kenny and Shuichi: -cute chibis- HIRO-KUN!! SHE'S LYING!! WE WOULDNT HURT ANYONE!

Sybil: -cuter chibi- would too!!!

Hiro: Shuichi what's going on? And I'm not your babysitter... so stop acting like babies...

Shuichi: -tells about what's been going on- ------------------------------

Kenny: Yeah and Sybil likes Shuichi too!!! -clings to Shuichi chibi-

Sybil: -plops down on floor- -still chibi btw- what do you mean you're not our baby sitter that's not what the contract says... -pulls out babysitting contract thing-

Hiro: -shocked looks at contract- Contract? The only contract I've ever signed is the one with N-G... I don't remember this one.

Sybil: We-ell that's not my problem... You're the one who signed it -points to signature on contract- ... Now make me a sandwich Mr. Babysitter!!!!

Hiro: huh? Sandwich? But...I...didn't sign it!!!

Kenny: -still chibi- Yes you did Hiro-kun! This is your signature!! Lookie!!

Hiro: -looks closer- OMG... it really is... wait... Kenny... was this your doing? Last time I remember you got Yuki to eat chocolate cake then made him forget everything that happened. I bet you did that to me didn't you...

Kenny: -real size again- -hugs Hiro- You wouldn't be able to prove it. Would you?

Sybil: -snaps a picture- That was revenge, Kenny... Now Hiro... GET ME MY FREAKING SANDWICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -glare- That's so not fair...

Hiro: I am not making you a sandwich...

-grabs Hiro by neck- GET ME MY F---ING SANDWICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: HANDS OFF THE FAMOUS PERSON!! -smacks Sybil upside the head-

Hiro: -choke-ing- Damn...fine I'll get you your f---ing sandwich!

Kenny: -thoughts- 'did they just say the f-word?'

Sybil: Yay!!! I luffles you Hiro-san!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -hugs Hiro again- I do too!! SO GO AWAY!!

Shuichi: Ok everyone... I am leaving now... -starts to run away-

Sybil: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!! -football tackles-

Kenny: -still hugging Hiro- Haha you know you can't get away Shuichi... it's a pointless effort.

Shuichi: -being sat on once again by Sybil- Darn-it... Why do you like me so much?

Sybil: Simple... You've got pink hair...

Shuichi: oh... that's it? I'm dying my hair to another color then.

Kenny: ooh ooh!!! DYE IT BARF GREEN!!!

Hiro: -looks at Kenny- Don't encourage it...

Kenny: -pouty face- Ok...

Sybil: KOOOLL!!! DYE IT ANOTHER COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DYE IT ANOTHER COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DYE IT ANOTHER COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DYE IT ANOTHER COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DYE IT ANOTHER COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DYE IT ANOTHER COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DYE IT ANOTHER COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DYE IT ANOTHER COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DYE IT ANOTHER COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE PEOPLE WITH FUNKY HAIR COLORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiro: -sigh- Now look what you guys have done...

Shuichi: I am gonna dye it blonde...

Kenny: -lets go if Hiro finally- HAHAHAHA BLONDE FITS YOU SHUICHI!!!

Shuichi: What is that supposed to mean?

Hiro: She just called you stupid...

Sybil: -starts singing- BAKA SHU-CHAN!! BAKA SHU-CHAN!! BAKA SHU-CHAN!! BAKA SHU-CHAN!! BAKA SHU-CHAN!! BAKA SHU-CHAN!! BAKA SHU-CHAN!! BAKA SHU-CHAN!! LALALALA!!!!!! HA HA HA!!!

Shuichi: You better stop or I won't love you anymore...

Kenny and Hiro: But you never did in the first place...

Sybil: -reveals voice recorder- Danke, Shu-chan.

Yuuuukii-saaaan!!!! Listen to this Yuuuuki-saaan!!!!!! -skips off to find Yuki-

Shuichi: I don't wanna know what she is gonna do with that...

Kenny: But now she's off for a moment so I get you back again!!! -hugs Shuichi-

Hiro: That's sad... I thought you liked me...

Kenny: I do... but I like Shuichi too!! -strangle hugs Shuichi-

...AA…

...UU…

Sybil: -wanders back over- ... I got lonely... and I couldn't find Yuki-san... but mostly I just got lonely...

Kenny: -gets off Shuichi- um... h...hi!!!

Sybil: ...-pouts- -pulls out cell phone- -cries into phone- Laaaviiiii!!!! Everyonne'ss beeiing meeeaaaannn too meeeeee!!!!!!!!!!-stops crying- Please come over and kick their butts for me!! -smile-

All 3 of us: Who?

Sybil: ...Lavi... ... the pretty red-haired guy from D. Grayman... he's got an eye patch... and beats demons (and people I don't like) into a pulp with a giant mallet... oh just read the journal entry...

Oh great! Another weird GUY to add to the group...

Hiro and Shuichi: Why do you put emphasis on GUY?

Lavi: -walks in- ... Eh? So what is that rude little thing... a boy??... a girl.???... -ruffles Kenny's hair-

Sybil: -backs away- -thoughts- well this could end badly...

Kenny: YOU F---ing 'lil B-----D! I'M A GIRL!! AND DON"T TOUCH MY HAIR!!!! -kicks Lavi-

Lavi: D-----t!! What the h--l was that for!!!! Stupid masculine chick!!!!!!!!!! -smacks Kenny-

Sybil: -hides in corner w/ Shuichi & Hiro- ... Let's hide back here 'till this whole mess blows over... 'kay...

Kenny: Hey... did you know I like Explosions? -worlds biggest explosion ever-

Lavi: -Knocked out-

Kenny: Don't mess with me...

Sybil: LAVI STOP BEING A SISSY!!!!! YOU CAN TAKE HER!!!! I'VE GOT TEN BUCKS RIDING ON YOU RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lavi: -jumps up- -pulls out mallet, slams it down on Kenny - -pillar of fire shoots out of mallet- And that's why you don't mess with me...

Kenny: -gets back up- Chikusho! Oh look no damage... I've got the spirits on my side. -whole bunch of dead zombies and spirits behind Kenny- -lets out another attack- This will stop ya dead in your tracks! MY ZOMBIES! Itta-töri-ni shiro-yo!

Lavi: HELLFIRE!!! -zombies are engulfed by black devil flames- Sybil are you helping or not!?!?!?!?!!?!

Sybil:...not...

Kenny: Baka-yarö! Don't You know Zombies come with spirits too! 秘伝・臨の書キャラクターオフィシャルデータ!!! (it's just some attack) SPIRIT REVENGE!! K-STYLE!!

Lavi: What the heck is that!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!??!?!??!??!?!?!!?!!!!!!

Sybil: I think it's her way of saying that something bad is gonna happen to you...

Kenny: RIGHT ON!! -Flings Lavi through the wall- -Dusts self off- Hmph! Don't mess with the really boyish messed up in the head Anime Chick!!!

Sybil: D-ang that sucker flew... That was awesome, Kenny!!!! by the way where'd Hiro and Shu run off to... -thoughts- why did I congratulate the chick who chucked my boyfriend through a wall...

Kenny: Cause I kicked a-s? I learned a lot of that myself... it was great to have a test subject... I had never used that move before!! Well... anyway I have to go find a couple of runaways... -evil grin- They ran away at such a wrong time... and they are gonna pay...

Lavi: -climbs through hole in wall dusting plaster off his clothes- Do you want a hand with that, sensei?

Sybil: ...Ja... I could probably whip up a tracking spell... -thoughts- did he just call her sensei????

Kenny: Hmm... -thoughts- wow... I am good! -talking- -cute smile waving hand- I'm sure there not far. I'll find them!

Sybil: -pulls out witches mirror-... That can't be right...according to this thing they're already hiding out in Mexico...

Lavi: Mexico???

Sybil: Mexico.

Kenny: Oo? You're kidding!!! -grabs mirror- THAT'S IT... I'M CALLING YUKI!! -grabs out cell phone- -dials Yuki-

Yuki: Hello?

Kenny: Yuki, its Kenny... Your boyfriend is "hanging out" with Hiro in Mexico! And you know what happens in Mexico stays in Mexico right? You have to do something or Hiro might -------------------... you know what I mean? (you don't need to know that.)

Yuki: -hangs up-

Kenny: -cute smiles- Problem solved! -waving phone back and forth-

Sybil & Lavi: Poor Hiro... he's gonna die...

Kenny: Oh no!! I forgot!! My poor Hiro-kun is gonna get killed by Yuki!! I am so stupid! -runs to Mexico-

Sybil: Wait for me! -runs after Kenny off to Mexico- HIRO CAN'T DIE!!!!!! HE NEVER GAVE ME MY SANDWICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -in the midst of running- Your kidding right? You're only coming because you want the freakin' sandwich? And what about Lavi?

Lavi: -shrugs- ...I haven't got anything better to do...

Sybil: -.-

In Mexico:

-Hiro and Shuichi sitting at a bar (Shuichi is on the ground)-

Hiro: Shuichi? Shuichi are you ok? Um…Shuichi? -poking Shuichi- Dang… he definitely drank too much.

Shuichi: -struggling to stand up- Drink to much Hiro I did…

Hiro: Shuichi you shouldn't do that. Now you sound like Yoda. -picks up Shuichi- let's find a Hotel.

-At hotel Hiro walks in carrying Shuichi-

Manager: -funny face- Um… Hello… sirs? How may I help you?

Hiro: Yeah… me and my friend need a room.

Manager: Um… sure… here you go room 27 first floor.

Hiro: Thanks…

-in the room Shuichi is on the bed passed out-

Hiro: Your do this way too often.

-dead silence-

-BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!-

-2 people burst through wall-

Hiro!OO! Wha? How did you guys find us!?!?!

Kenny: -looking at map- Sybil! You were right!! They were in Mexico!!

Shuichi: -Not moving-

Kenny: -hugs Hiro- I missed you!! Why did you run away…?

Hiro: Um…

-Black car bursts through wall-

All 3 of us: OO?!?

Sybil:... What were you guys doing in a hotel room... -evil grin- YUUUUUUKIIII!!!!

Hotel manager dude: -bursts through door- What's all the commotion!!!!! -sees holes in wall/ cars sitting in his hotel- ...My hotel... -faints-

Yuki: -looking at Hiro sitting on the bed where Shuichi is passed out- What the h--l is going on...

Kenny: Yuki!...I-its nothing he didn't do nothing!! Shuichi was drinking again!!

Sybil: YUKI-SAN!!!!!! MAKE HIRO-SAN GIVE ME MY SANDWICH!!!! -begs- ----I'm never giving up on that sandwich----

Lavi: -staggers through door breathing heavily/gasping for air- stu...-gasp-...stu...stupid...-gasp-...b---h...-gasp-...-gasp- ma...-gasp-.made...-gasp-.. me...-gasp- run to.-gasp- Mexico... -trips over unconscious hotel manager dude-

Sybil?

Kenny: HIRO DOESN"T HAVE TO GIVE YOU A SANDWICH IF HE DOESN"T WANT TOO!! -goes over to Lavi- Dude... are you ok? -looks at manager- -thoughts- He reminds me of Sakano...

Lavi: ..-gasp gasp wheeze- I'll be fine...-gasp- probably...

Sybil: Noooo!!! -death hugs Lavi- DOON'T DIIEEE!!!

Lavi: -chokes-

Kenny: SYBIL STOP!! Your gonna kill him!!

Yuki: -picks up Shuichi- -sigh- Need I remind you were in Mexico?

Hiro: Yuki... nothing happed... Honestly.

Sybil: OH NOOO!! LAVI DIEDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -throws Lavi over shoulder-

Lavi -unconscious not dead- -flies through air into Yuki & Shuichi-

Shuichi: -still passed out-

Yuki: ... OO!

-CRASH-

Kenny: OMG!! YUKI; SHUICHI!! ARE YOU GUYS OK?

Shuichi: -wakes up- God... I feel like I just got hit by something.

Yuki: -throws Lavi off him and Shuichi- D--n...

Sybil: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAAAAVIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! -shoves past Yuki and Shuichi- -starts doing chest compressions on Lavi by banging on him- LIIIVE LIVE!!!!!!! LIVE D----T!!!!!!!

Lavi: -being hit repeatedly- -wakes up and strangles Sybil- I am ALIVE DIMWIT!!!!

STOP HITTING ME!!

Kenny: -runs over to Yuki and Shuichi- Sorry guys... Sybil is a little nuts...

Yuki: I could say the same for you...

Kenny: -gets in Yuki's face- I am not nuts...

Shuichi: -laughs-

The Real Lavi : -hiding behind you guys- ... -whisper- don't tell Sybil but that thing she's pounding on is a life size plastic dummy...

Sybil: -still trying to "revive" the fake Lavi- Live!!!!! -fake Lavi's arm falls off- HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -really loud- HAHAHA I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!!

Yuki: She's really stupid...

Lavi: SHUT UP!! SHE'LL HEAR YOU!!

Sybil: ...-spins around- LLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE AAAALLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lavi: RUN AWAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sybil: -throws everyone else out of the way- -glomps Lavi- Lavi!!! Lavi... -cuddles-

Kenny: Hahaha! You deserve that Lavi!!! -thoughts- There so cute...

Yuki and Shuichi: Ok...

Sybil: -releases Lavi- -beam- -giggle-

Lavi: -gasps like fish out of water-

Kenny: -randomly blurts- YOU GUYS ARE CUTE TOGETHER...

Sybil: -turns red- -turns redder- -turns so red it's almost purple- Ke-enyyy!!!!! what was that -starts pounding/punching lightly your arm-

Lavi: ...

Kenny: -covers mouth- Oh I'm sorry!! I just blurted my thoughts again!!

Sybil: WWAAH!!! You're a jerk Kenny!!! I don't love you anymore!!!

Lavi: ... -mutters-... You never loved her in the first place...

Kenny: Lavi-kun is right... you didn't. Did she everyone?

Yuki and Shuichi: -shaking heads "no"-

Sybil: THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT!

Lavi: did you hit your head or something???? that was your point fifteen seconds ago...

Sybil: …

Kenny: Lavi... do you like Sybil-chan?

Lavi:... You're asking questions pertaining to someone's love life??? ... wow...nosey...

Sybil: -thoughts- HE DIDN'T SAY NO!!!! HUZZAH!!

Kenny: Oh be quiet Lavi... I nose in everyone's love life!!

Yuki: I can vouch for it too... she's always asking us questions...

Kenny: I WASNT TALKING TO YOU YUKI!!!

Sybil: HEY!!! DON'T YOU TALK TO MY LAVI LIKE THAT!!!! -hiss!-

Lavi: ... Uhhhhhh since when am I 'your Lavi'...

Sybil: Oh be quiet Lavi...

Kenny: SYBIL LOVES LAVI!! SYBIL LOVES LAVI!! Oh poor little Lavi... are you going to accept that your loved?

Lavi: little!! Little!!!!!!

Sybil: UhOh... I think you made him mad...

Lavi: #$&-&$#$(-&&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -pulls out giant magical hammer- YOU ARE SOO F---ING DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -hugs Lavi- -cute- Your not gonna hurt me are you Lavi-kun?

SYBIL: GET YER PAWS OFF OF HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH THIS MAGICAL BLUE ENERGY LIGHT THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -still hugging- It's not like I'm doing anything bad Sybil... there's no need for violence...

Sybil: -twitch-

Lavi: get offa me -pushes Kenny away-... Sybil... are you OK...

Sybil -sniff sniff- -bawls- WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -looks at Yuki and Shuichi- You know... this is fun... it makes me happy... messing with people and all...

Lavi & Sybil: -punches Kenny in face-

Kenny: That didn't hurt y'know. Also you know I could do a couple of other things to creep you out or piss you off... -smirks- I'll show you...

Lavi and Sybil: We're going home! -walks away-

Kenny: Good... I didn't wanna do that in the first place... -helps Yuki and Shuichi up-

Shuichi: Thanks.

Yuki: Mexico is stupid... I'm leaving too.

Shuichi: Wait FOR ME YUKI!! -everyone leaves-

Sybil: ... so what do we do now...

Lavi: ... who knows...

Sybil: ...S--t! we don't have a car!!!!!

Lavi : DWAH!!!!

Sybil: GUYS!!!!! BE COOL AND GIVE US A RIDE HOOOMMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -smiles- you mean us? You want to ride with us?

Yuki: -cuts in- There is no way you baka's are gonna ride in my expensive Black Mercedes...

Sybil: FINE!! Then let us in the other car!!

Lavi: Yeah!! You morons brought 2 and didn't let me in either of them last time!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sybil: JA!

Lavi: YEAH!

Kenny: -disappointed- Oh yeah... Sybil you really really like Lavi right? Cause I wanna test you if you do...

Sybil: ... what is that supposed to mean...

Kenny: -kisses Lavi-

Lavi!?!?!?!!!!!!

Sybil: -jaw drops- DIE! -drop kicks Kenny- My Lavi!! MINE!! -huggles Lavi-

Kenny: -lands like cat- Perfect... the spirits read your thoughts as you hit me...

Tell me... what did you think about that Lavi?

Lavi -gags- What I think is that your completely deranged!!!!!!!!

Kenny: Good. That's supposed to happen... wanna know why? It's because you don't like me of course... It's only normal... and your face is all I need to know that you really like her...

Yuki: -Laughs- I hate to sympathize with you Lavi but that's the same thing I thought when she did that to me and Shuichi...

Kenny: -glare- Well... lets go back to Japan... shall we? I always wanted to do something in Mexico... but K said he'd be back... tonight and were going shopping...

Lavi : -still gagging and spitting in the background-

Sybil: ...I think Lavi-chan needs some mouth wash or something...

Kenny: -laughing at him- There is no way on earth you were expecting that...

[size18Goes back to Japan and Everyone is in one room again:[/size

Sybil: -looks around- Wow how'd that happen so fast...

Shuichi: I know... wow...

Kenny: By the way Lavi... you taste funny...

Yuki: -looks at Kenny- You have to be the weirdest person I ever met...

Kenny: Thanks Yuki...

Sybil???? Really????? -kisses Lavi- ...no he doesn't

Lavi?????????????????????????-confused-

Kenny: Well he does to me... like see this.. -kisses Yuki- You see he doesn't taste funny to me... and well Lavi kinda tastes like olives... and I don't like olives...

Yuki: Oo;

Lavi :.???????? -even more confused-

Sybil: LAVI DOES NOT TASTE LIKE OLIVES!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: Then what does he taste like to you? -taste tests Shuichi- Shuichi tastes like Strawberries to me...

Sybil: -tiny voice- [size9Lavi-chan tastes like apricots and plums...[/size

Lavi????I taste like fruit?????????

Kenny: -pats Lavi on head- It's better than Olives right?

Yuki: Y'know you've kissed 3 people in one day right?

Kenny: Aww... I have along ways to go before I beat my record... and guess what Yuki... You taste like Dark Chocolate... no wonder everyone likes you...

Lavi and Sybil: -raise hands- Sensei, I don't like dark chocolate!

Sybil: By the way... WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH PLUMS!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE GOOD!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: GET OVER IT!! -pouts- Your lucky Shu... your boyfriend taste like Dark chocolate and you taste like Strawberries... and guess what... my boyfriend tastes like a Pine-Tree... I know it's an odd flavor but... what can I say... I don't even know what I taste like...

Sybil: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! YOU'RE DATING AN AIR FRESHENER!!!!!!!

Kenny: -blush- HEY THATS NOT NICE!!! AT LEAST IM NOT DATING A PRUNE!!!

Sybil: I SAID PLUM!!!!!! HE TASTES LIKE AN F---ING PLUM!!!!! NOT A PRUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: PLUMS TURN INTO PRUNES DIP-HEAD!!! -out of air- god...I... gotta... quit...yelling at...you people...

Sybil: AND PINE TREES ARE TURNED INTO WOOD AND BURNED!!! IF I'M DATING A PRUNE THEN YOU'RE DATING A PILE OF ASH AND SMOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: Y'know the way someone tastes isn't important unless you make-out with people a lot... and I happen to like nature so pine trees are ok with me...

Yuki: Then why do you like me so much?

Kenny: Cause I can! And I like Chocolate!!

Shuichi: Then why did you wanna see what I tasted like?

Kenny: one cause I can. and two cause I haven't yet, and three I ALREADY KNEW YOU TASTED LIKE STRAWBERRIES CAUSE HIRO TOLD ME AND I HAVE AN ADDICTION TO THEM!!!

Lavi: -whisper- Sensei sure kisses people a lot huh...

Sybil: -nod nod-

Kenny: I HEARD THAT!! -falls on the floor unconscious-

Lavi:... what just happened...

Sybil: Lavi!! Get me a stick I wanna poke it!!!!

Kenny: -wakes up- D--n I hate when that happens... I get these damn blackouts...after... um... nevermind...

Sybil : Oooohhhh!! tell! tell! tell Meeee!!!!

Kenny: Huh? No... I am not gonna tell you... Yuki knows though... and he swore he wouldn't tell cause I gave him back his memories from the night with the chocolate cake.

Sybil : Yuuukiii-saaann!!! I'll buy you a truckload of chocolate if you tell meee!!!!

Lavi: where are you going to get enough cash to buy that???

Sybil: Your rent money -smile-

Yuki: Nope... a promise is a promise... and come to think of it I don't always keep those... So I guess I can tell you any way... well everytime Kenny...

Kenny: -kisses Yuki again to make him shut up- No... Your gonna keep you mouth closed...

Yuki: Why do you keep doing that?

Kenny: It made you quiet right? Now you can't tell them anything...

Sybil: -snaps photo of Kenny kissing Yuki- -evil grin- TO THE INTERNET!!!!

Kenny: -blushing- You suck you know that...

Yuki: -grabs Sybil by neck- You better give me that photo... before you get hurt... and if you post that... your gonna be in even more trouble...

Sybil: -choke- Tell me the secret if you want the picture.

Yuki: You're stupid... -throws Sybil at wall- Just keep the d--n thing...

Kenny: huh? DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS GONNA BLACK MAIL ME WITH THAT THING!!

Yuki: So... you like me don't you... why do you care so much?

Shuichi: -thoughts- This is so odd... and somehow its funny... soap opera, and drama, and action all in one...

Lavi: -thoughts- this is stupid... at least she didn't give away my rent money...

Sybil: -evil laugh- -puts picture in scanner-

Scanner: -random bleeping noises-

Sybil: WHHAAAT!!! It's broken!!!!!!!!

Kenny: You so deserve that...

Shuichi: Instead of kissing people and being evil why don't we do something else...

Kenny: Don't be a party pooper Shu...

Lavi: I agree with the pink-haired dude!

Sybil: I agree with the gorgeous orange-haired dude! (Meaning Lavi if you didn't guess..)

Kenny: Ok... so what now... -thoughts- At least she forgot about the passing out thing.

Shuichi: ICE CREAM!! Let's go get Ice cream... Yuki will buy it... -hugging Yuki's arm-

Yuki: I didn't say that...

Sybil: I'LL BUY IT!!! Except for Kenny's because she still won't tell me why she passed out!!

Lavi: I HOPE YOU'RE NOT USING MY RENT MONEY FOR THIS!!

Kenny: Whatever... Its not like I don't have tons of money... you realized my boyfriend is the Shaman King right? And she is using your money Lavi... save it while you can...

Sybil: -smirk- actually my mother sends the rent money for both of us... and I can use it for whatever… except I usually use it to pay the rent or Yonder will kick us out of the house...

Kenny: You guys are like the definition of the perfect couple...

[Size18Ice cream bar:[/size

-Ryuichi and Mr. Bear sitting at a table-

Ryu: Mr. Bear likes Ice cream doesn't he? What flavor do you like Mr. Bear?

Sybil: Eh???

Lavi: What... the...H--l...

-Ryuichi looks up-

Ryu: KENNY; SHU!! HI HI GUYS!! COME EAT ICE CREAM WITH MR. BEAR!!

Kenny: Hey Ryuichi!! Long time no see!

Shuichi: How is everything? Is Tatsuha being nice?

Lavi: -grin twitch twitch- a grown man and "Mr. Bear"

Sybil: RYUICHI-SAN!!! Will you buy me an ice-cream!!!! (&-- freeloader)

Kenny: -hits Sybil- Don't take advantage of Little Ryuichi!!

Ryuichi: -grabs Kenny's hand before she hits Sybil again- It's ok Ken-chan!! I'll buy everyone Ice cream!!!

Kenny: But Ryu... Sybil's just being a free loader!!

Ryu: Mr. Bear says he'll buy it so it's ok!!

Sybil: -angel smile- Yay!! Thank-you!!!

Lavi: I'm still freaked out about the bear thing... -eye twitches-

Sybil: Squeeee!! -fangirl scream- Lavi you look so hot when your eye twitches!!!!!

Lavi: ... -creeped out-

Kenny: -grabs Lavi by collar- Let me tell you now... That guy over there is The GOD Ryuichi Sakuma, Birth date: April 1 Age: 31 Blood Type: B Height: 167 cm (5' 6") Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) Hair Color: Dark green/brown Birthplace: Tokyo and currently dating Yuki's brother Tatsuha. He also spends a lot of time with Kumagoro the Pink stuffed rabbit... And if you make fun of him I'll kick your $$ so hard that your kids'll feel it! NEVER MAKE FUN OF HIM GOT IT!!!

Sybil: -rips Kenny off Lavi- That guy you're manhandling is MY Lavi, birth date: August 10, Age: 18, Blood Type: O, Height: 177 cm, Weight: 68 kg, sign: Leo, Hair color: Orange and red, Birthplace: unknown, exorcist, successor to The Black Order's Bookman, currently dating ME and if you touch him again I'll kick your $$ so hard you GRANDKIDS will feel it!!!!! GOT THAT!!!!!!

Kenny: Your cute when your angry... and I am not having kids...

Ryuichi: Ken-Chan!! Mr. Bear says come eat your ice cream before it melts!!

Kenny: Coming Ryu-kun! Sybil... your overprotective... just like me...

Sybil: ... what just happened...

Lavi: don't know. don't care. we're going home. -grabs Sybil and starts to drag her out door-

Sybil: Laaaaviiiiii!!! I wanted ice-cream!!!!!

Kenny: -sits down at table with Ryu- Hey Ryu-Ryu!! How is Mr. Bear doing! Thank you for the Ice cream!!

Ryuichi: Mr. Bear asks where did the weird guy and the spazzy girl go!!

Kenny: Don't worry about them Ryu... they'll be back... Lavi can't hold Sybil from Ice cream very long...

Sybil: -dashes back in dragging Lavi behind her- ICECREAM!!! -slips, hits head on table, K.O.-

Kenny: -runs to Sybil- SYBIL WAKE UP ARE YOU OK!!!

Ryuichi: KUMAGORO BEAM!! -at Lavi's head- Your mean mister weird guy!!! You made spazzy girl fall didn't you!!

Lavi: WHAT!! I didn't do it!! This is prejudice! It's the eye patch isn't it!!!! Everyone see the eye patch and thinks I'm some crazy freako killer or something!!!

Sybil: -still lying on floor- Not me... I think you're a pirate. -smiles- -hugs Lavi around ankles- My pirate...

Ryuichi: -kicks Lavi- You stupid!

Kenny: -grabs Ryu like his mom- Ryu... keep your hands to yourself...

Kenny: I'm sorry he is like me but has way more severe bipolar... -Ryuichi is kicking to get out of Kenny's hands- Stop that or I am gonna give you a time out right here in the Ice cream shop! You see me and K both keep and eye on Ryuichi when he works... that's my part time job...

Sybil: -jumps onto her feet- Bad Ryuichi-san! You hurted my Lavi-chan!!! And you nearly kick my nose off!!!

Lavi: ...-sweat drop-

Ryu: -starts sobbing loudly and everyone in Ice Cream bar looks-

Kenny: D-----t Sybil look at what you did to Ryu!! It's ok Ryu Ryu!! Calm down she didn't mean it!! Come on its all right!! -wipes Ryuichi's tears- Aww... your so sensitive.

Lavi: Ugh...

Sybil: Hey Ryu-chan! I'll give you a candy bar if you stop crying -pulls chocolate bar out of Lavi's coat pocket-

Lavi: Sybil that's mine!

Sybil: Can you prove that

Lavi: You just took it out of my pocket!!

Sybil: What's your point?

Lavi: Guys??? A little help here??

Ryuichi: Candy?!! -grabs Candy from Sybil-

Lavi: Yeah it's so gone...

Kenny: You better now Ryu Ryu???!!!! -hugs Sybil- Thank you so much!! Tohma would kill me if he found out I let Ryu attract attention in public!! And K would kill me if I let him cry all over the place!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

Sybil: Welcome! -world cutest chibi-

Lavi: ...(&-- resisting the urge to hug chibi Sybil)

Kenny: Lavi what's wrong with your face? I mean other than what was wrong with it already...

Sybil: -turns back to 'normal'- WHAT!!! There's nothing wrong with my Lavi's face!!!!! -hugs Lavi's head- HE'S GORGEOUS!!!!!

Kenny: You guys are so weird... -Chomps off rest of Ice cream cone- That was good... Thanks Ryuichi.

Ryuichi: No no!! Don't thank me!! Kumagoro got it!! Thank Kumagoro!!

Kenny: -pats the pink bunny- Well then thank you Kumagoro!!

Lavi: -twitch twitch- ...a plush rabbit??

Kenny: What did I tell you Lavi... be nice to Ryu!

Sybil: I think he's traumatized...

Kenny: Other than being Hot you boyfriend is weird Sybil... It's just a 30 year old man talking to a pink plush rabbit? What's it to ya?

Yuki: Listen to what you just said and tell me you don't think that's normal...

Kenny: Hmph... I guess it is a little odd...

Lavi: A...little???

Sybil: Be nice!! Don't make me remind you about the Eliade thing!!

Kenny: You all have problems... Come on Ryu were leaving. K and I are going shopping... and I'm bringing you along too I guess.

Lavi & Sybil: Why???????

Kenny: Why not?? Gun Shopping is fun... the only reason I said I'd go with him is cause one: were talking about GUNS! and two: K's funny...

Sybil: GUNS!!! -sparkle sparkle- OH! oh! oh! can I help!!! Can I help!!!!!!

Kenny: -thoughts- This was supposed to be our time... -talking- No... you can't come... you might kill accidentally someone...

Lavi: -snicker snicker- -attempts to muffle laughter-

Sybil: I'LL BE GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR ON THE HEART OF MY YAOI MANGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: What are you laughing at Lavi? And I guess since you swore on Yaoi related stuff I guess... but DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!

Sybil: Awww... why not???

Lavi: You'd kill us all... that's why...

Kenny: Lavi...is right... -grabs chibi Ryu by the hand and starts to leave- Hey Yuki; Shuichi! See ya later! -waves-

Shuichi: Bye!!

Yuki: -rolls eyes-

Sybil: -pouts- they... they left meeee!!! -cries-

Lavi:...?

Kenny: -peeks back inside door- Are you coming or not?...

Sybil: YOU CAME BACK!!!! YAY!! -glomps-

Lavi: OI! Sybil don't make me get the child leash!

Kenny: Oh... and Lavi... your coming too... your gonna be my bodyguard from your Girlfriend...

Lavi: eh? yeah...I guess...

Sybil YAY! -.-

-Back at Studio with Kenny Ryu Lavi and Sybil-

Kenny: K IS LATE AGAIN!! He said 3:47 sharp!!!

Ryu: Isn't 3:47 a weird time to meet someone?

Lavi and Sybil: Yeah... Why not 4:00 or something...???????????????

-K comes in-

K: I'M HERE!!

Kenny: AND YOU'RE LATE BAKA!!

K: -looks at watch- My watch doesn't say that...

Kenny: -growl- Let's go K... and we also have company...

K: Dang... I was hoping that...um... OK NEVERMIND LETS GO!! -zips out door-

Sybil: -chases K- WHAT WERE YOU GONNA SAY?!??!?!?!?! TELL MEEEE!!!!

K: -stops- I..I wasn't gonna say anything.

Kenny: -grabs K's arm and drags him along sidewalk- You're already late! And now your here so HURRY UP!!

K: -being dragged- Owowowowowowo!

Sybil: -laughs- -pulls out camera and takes pictures of K in pain-

Lavi: you are really evil sometimes aren't you...

Sybil: …

[size18At gun shop:[/size

-Kenny and K are talking and touching different ones laughing-

K: -picks up big gun- See this one here is the Magnum. Its like the one I have.

Kenny: -cute smile- Got anything bigger?

Sybil: Whoooooo shiiinyyyyy!!!!!!

K: -picks up chibi Sybil- Do NoT ToUcH aNyThInG...

Sybil: YAY!!! I wanna ride piggy back!!!!

Lavi -sweat- since when are you four years old...

Kenny: -Grabs chibi from K- Were busy! Go play with Lavi! -Throws Chibi at Lavi-

Chibi Sybil: -hanging off Lavi's arm- Labi-chan will u pway wif mee!!!

Lavi: You're starting to give me a migraine...

Kenny: -Pulls gun of shelf- Leave us alone for a bit ok? -walks to the back of the store with K far away from the noisy peoples-

Sybil: Hey Lavi!! Let's go visit Ayame nii-chan!!! He's is always fun to hang out with!!!!

Lavi: ...

Sybil: and maybe get you some headache meds from Hatori nii-chan...

-explosion from back of store-

Kenny: AHH! THAT WASNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

-argue-ing-

K: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT WHEN YOU TOUCH A SENSITIVE TRIGGER!

Kenny: ITS NOT LIKE I KNEW IT WAS GONNA DO THAT!

K: NO ONE IS GONNA TRUST YOU WITH A GUN LIKE THAT!

Kenny: I DON"T CARE I WANT THIS ONE!

-sirens sirens- KABLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!! -a nuther asplosion-

Sybil: -sparkle- I wonder if they died!!!!!

Lavi: Let's go ... enough people already think I'm a killer...

Sybil: -yells at store- HEEEY!! KENNY!!! ARE YOU ALIVE!!!!

Kenny: No... Ow!

K: THATS THE LAST TIME WE GO SOMEWHERE TOGETHER!

Kenny: ITS NOT MY FAULT K! ITS MY BAD LUCK!

K: YOUR JUST STUPID AND CLUMSY! -leaves-

Kenny: -sniffles- but...

Sybil: NOOO Kenny!! I'll save you - grabs Kenny and drags you to Ayame's house-

Lavi: -sigh- -follows-

Kenny: -bleeding and scratched up- Sybil-chan! Stop it! My arm hurts!! And everything else hurts too!! And I don't wanna see Ayame!! He's Scary!

Sybil: Fine I'll call Hatori!!! -whips out phone dials talks rapidly into phone-

Lavi:... so why did you call Hatori...

Sybil: Because he's a doctor who isn't scary!! There's a doctor in Yami no Matsuei but he's a child molester/murderer!

Lavi: erk!

Kenny: -grabs phone- NO NO NO NO NO Me not been to see doctor in 9 years!! I can't see one... me ish scared of dem...

Hatori: -walks up behind Kenny- She hung up you know...

Sybil: HATORI!!! KENNY BROKE!!! FIX IT!!!!!

Kenny: -jumps- BAD PERSON GO AWAY! -hides behind Lavi-

Lavi : -picks up chibi Kenny- It's alright.. Hatori's a nice guy... even Ayame-san listens to him...

Sybil: JA!!!!

Kenny: -kicks Lavi- NO NO NO PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!!

Lavi: -puts you down- LISTEN TO THE NICE MAN!! NOW!!!

Kenny: -shaking and crying- Me don't wanna!

Hatori: I'll give you candy if you're good..

Kenny: -turns away- No... Doctor peoples have evil candy... and your a doctor people.

Hatori: -tick marks- -stabs needle into Kenny- You'll sleep now...

Sybil: ouch ... harsh...

[size18Later:[/size

Hatori: There! she'll be fine... Here's my bill.. -leaves-

Sybil: -pokes Kenny with bill- Wakey uppy...

Kenny: -wakes up- huh? Wha happen? Ouch! That MEANIE PERSON DID DIS TO ME!! I AM GONNA KILL THAT MEANIE PERSON! -falls over- ooouucchh! This is the dumb guys fault Sybil!! Tell him I hate him! Tell him tell him!

Lavi: Stop saying 'ouch' you realize you're healed right!?!?!

Sybil: I know!! we should go watch the Princess Princess anime and eat icecream now!!! (have you seen tat anime??? It's a lot a crossdressing... & ja... watch it... now)

Kenny: NO! I find mister stupid scary creepy doctor dude and punch his face in!!! And I can use my new gun!

Sybil: .. in that case I'll just erase your memory... -chanting & lights-

Kenny: Hado! Sybil when did you get here? Hi Lavi!

Lavi: that... was ... weird...

Sybil: Hey Kenny!! wanna go watch a random weird Yaoi cross dressing anime!!!

Kenny: no... I wanna play a game! Let's go to peoples houses and bug them!!

Sybil: OK!!! Who shall we harass!!!

Kenny: I wanna visit Shigure!! He is a doggy!! I wanna get a doggy!!

Sybil: OK!! Let's go!!!

[size18Shigure's house:[/size

Kenny: -glomps Shigure- Hi mister doggy! -Shigure doesn't change-

Shigure: um... hi Kenny... long time no see...

Hatori and Ayame -glance at Kenny-

Sybil: NII-CHAN!!! YOU"RE HERE!!!! -glomps-

Lavi: Erk!!

Kenny: -whines- That's not fair Shigure! You never change when I hug you!

Sybil: -carrying chibi snakey aaya- -shrugs- Maybe you're actually a guy or something...

Kenny: -gets off Shigure- Your a meanie Sybil! That only happens cause people can't always tell what I am in Anime world! -glances at Hatori and walks over, and pokes him- Hey... I think I know you from somewhere...

Hatori: -drinks tea-

Kenny: Wait I do know you...your mister stupid scary creepy doctor dude! And I have a present for you!

Tohru -walks in- Liek! Nooo don't like hurt him or something!! -hugs hatori-

POOF!!!!

Kenny: HAHAHAHA!! HATORI IS A FISHY!!

Tohru: Liek he is no fishy. HE is liek a seadragon or something. Like ya!!

Kenny: -chibi- -pokes- Fishy Fishy!! -runs to Shigure- Hatori is fishy!

Shigure: -sigh-

Tohru: Liek who are you like anyways like yeah totally!!

Kenny: -pops up- I am Kensuke Asakura!! But that's not my real last name... I well...nevermind.

Tohru: LIke how come you use it if it's like not you're real name NOOB!

Kenny: Cuz my real last name is Hikari and cuz I ain't married!! -kicks Tohru out of the house- Bye stupid! Oh and I still have a present for mister fishy... and I still wanna play with the doggie! -picks up Sybil and throws at Shigure-

Sybil: Dwah???

-POOF!!!-

Kenny: -picks up Shigure- Yay I gotta doggie!! Now you better play with me! -sits him down- ROLL OVER!!

Sybil: -sweat drop- I feel sorry for Shigure...

Lavi: -backs away- -backs away- -bolts off-

Shigure: I'm not gonna role over...

Kenny: -beats Shigure- BAD BAD BAD!! Now do what I say!

Shigure: XX -rolls over-

Kenny: GOOD DOGGIE!! -hugs-

Sybil: ... holy crap... you killed him...

Ayame: -he's back to normal now- NOOO Gure-saaan!!! don't die!!! -hugs-

Shigure: -changes back- X.X

Kenny: You're a boring doggie! I'm gonna go skateboard... -runs outside-

-BBBAAAAAAAMMMM-

Kenny: -runs inside with board- Shigure! Shigure!! Guess what!! -holds up finger- I broke my finger!!

Shigure??

Kenny: But guess what!! That's not the only thing I broke!! Go look outside!!

Shigure: Oh-no...

-everyone goes outside and a whole section of the house is blown off-

Kenny: See!! My skateboard is cool huh?

Sybil: -cracks up- Shigure! You were right!!! The entire world is conspiring to destroy your house!!!!!!

Lavi: -burst back through door- -swings out giant mallet- WHAT HAPPENED!!!

Kenny: I broken!! -pulls out duct-tape and starts wrapping fingers together- YAY! All better!

Shigure: my house...is...again... its... not fair...

Kenny: It's ok Shigure! It breaks all the time right? And somehow magically its fixed everytime I come back! -smiles and pats on shoulder- So get your little magic fix-it Fairies to make it all better...

Ayame: You mean the magic fix it faeries that are Tohru-chan and the others.

Sybil: And the tape!!!! Lots of tape!!!

Kenny: -holds up hand- Tape fixes everything! Like this one time I cracked my head open and I fixed it with tape too!! And I am all better!!

Hatori: ... is that possible...

Sybil: WHO CARES!!!

Kenny: Yeah who cares stupid! And I don't feel it anyway so what's the difference? Also you people know I am like the queen of the dead right? I died once y'know...is was weird...

(Sybil by the way... I had to get rid of the rest of the message because my mail got all fuzzled on my screen and it was weird... so most likely if you replied write it again cause my computer killed it...)

(you mean we've been writing this for so long that it went kablooee)

Sybil: LAVI GET BACK HERE!!! KENNY"S AN AKUMA!!!

Kenny: Wha? Me is wha?

Sybil: An akuma... a demon robot skeleton inside of a human corpse fueled by the souls of the tormented dead... honestly you need to start reading / watching D. Gray man so you understand the references I make...

Kenny: Um... I'm not one of those... I am a 17 year old girl that looks like a guy, with bipolar, who has a boyfriend who is the king of the dead, and I accidentally died once... I don't see anything wrong with that...

Sybil: how do I know you're not the reanimated corpse of a 17 year old girl that looks like a guy, with bipolar, who has a boyfriend who is the king of the dead and dying is proof of it!!! LAVI-CHAAN!! IT's gonna kill meee!!

Kenny: -really cute crying chibi- But... I didn't do nothing... -looks at Shigure- I didn't do anything right?

Shigure: -looks at house- Um...

Ayame: You've murdered Gure-sans house!!!

Kenny: -crying even more- It's not FAIR! I have a curse too y'know! Its cause I came back... I can control your fortune... -looks at Sybil- Or misfortune...

Sybil: WWWAAAHHH!!! SCAAAAARY!!! NII-CHAN!!!! HIDE MEE!! -hides behind Aaya-

Kenny: -really serious- And your boyfriend already knows that I am strong... so you shouldn't make me angry...

Sybil: -chibi Sybil pokes head out from behind Aaya- -sticks tongue out-

Kenny: -disappears and then reappears behind Sybil- Do you have a hard time listening?...

Sybil: WAAHH DON'T HURT ME KENNY-SAMA!!!! -bows & kisses your feet-

Kenny: -chibi again- Good... so why don't you people do something productive and get those fairies out here?

Shigure: But you're the one who...

Kenny: -cuts off- I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! SO OBEY LIKE A GOOD DOGGIE AND GET CLEANIN!!

Ayame: Look at the time!! Mine is expecting me! Bye-bye!! -zips off-

Hatori: He ran away…

Sybil: Ran the hell away...

Kenny: -looks over at Ayame running away and walks over to the others- WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT?!?! (picture 3.5 ft. chibi bossing around a bunch of grownups)

Sybil: LET'S GET TOHRU TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS AND THEN WE CAN GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!!!

Kenny: YAY!! LET'S GET HER!!! -gets ready to go Tohru hunting- By the way Hatori you better clean too! -evil chibi- Or I might have to break something else!

Sybil: -puts on Elmer Fudd suit- Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm going Tohru hunting.

Kenny: -claps like a 3 year old- ME TOO!! -gets our huge gun from K- TOHRU!! WERE ARE YOU!!!

Sybil: Here Tohru Tohru Tohru ... come out!!

Tohru: LIek Wh-ut is it NOOBS...

Kenny: -holds gun to her head- You're gonna clean up for me ok? AND NO COMPLAINING!

Tohru: LIKE what is like with the gu-uns and like yeah.. totally...

Kenny: Cuz that way if you don't listen to me I have something to make you listen got it? -hog ties Tohru and drags back to Shigure's house- LOOKIE WHAT WE CAUGHT!!

Shigure: Kenny? Why did you hog tie Tohru?

Sybil: Erk!! You shouldn't hogtie someone in a miniskirt Kenny!!! Shigure is totally peeking!!!

Shigure: Hmm... I never thought of that!

Kenny: -smacks Shigure over head- You're an novelist!! Even you could've thought of that!

Tohru: LIke dudes this is like really like not comfy like at all!!

Kenny: Oh yeah... -drops her on head- Get cleanin!! -looks at everyone else- WHY ARE YA'LL JUST LOOKIN AT US!! KEEP CLEANIN!!!

Sybil: I wanna go bug someone else now!!

Kenny: Okies where too?!?!?!

Sybil: UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i dunno...

Kenny: I wanna play truth or dare!!

Sybil: ok...

Kenny: -invites everyone else to play but leaves Tohru- Whose first?

Sybil: It was yer idea.

Kenny: Ok I pick!! Sybil... truth or dare?

Sybil: Uhhh... the first one...

Kenny: Ok here is the question!! It you were the opposite sex for one hour, what would you do????

Sybil: WHAT THE HECK KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!?!?!?! ...ok admittedly I'd probably run around in circles screaming something like "WHAT THE !#$$&#$$#$-$# IS GOING ON!?!?!!?!!" ... n yeah...

Kenny: HAHAHA!! Good answer... I think? Ok you ask someone next!! Truth or dare!!!

Sybil: I ask you Kenny!! Truth or dare!!!

Kenny: DARE!!!!!!

Sybil: Ummm... -evil grin- i dare you to make out wif Hatori Nii-san!!!!!

Kenny: -looks at Hatori- That aint gonna happen...

Sybil: AWWWWW!! No fair!!!!!!

Kenny: THE POINT IN TRUTH OR DARE ISNT TO TORTURE PEOPLE!!!!! ESPECIALLY CAUSE YOU KNOW F---ING WELL THAT I HATE THAT GUY FOR SOME REASON!!!

Sybil: FINE THEN GET YOH OUT HERE!!!!! I"VE NEVER EVEN BEEN PROPERLY INTRODUCED!!!!!

Kenny: HE'S BUSY CONTROLING DEAD PEOPLE!!!!! SYBIL I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!

Shigure: This isn't even a game... its an argument...

Sybil: IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!!! BESIDES HE LEFT ALREADY DIPS--T!!!!!!!!

Kenny: WHO GIVES A S--T!! AND GET HIM BACK HERE!! I WANT HIM TO PLAY TOO!

Shigure: I hate to interrupt this war of the words but this is a game. Don't argue please. Just play along ok?

Sybil: SHUT YER D--N MOUTH DOG BREATH!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -gets up and hits Sybil on head- I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO BE MEAN TO THE DOGGIE!!! I CLAIMED HIM FIRST!!!!

Sybil: -GROWLS- -SOCKS KENNY IN THE GUT-

-rolling all over the floor hitting each other-

Kenny: YOU'RE A JERK!!

Sybil: NO YOU'RE A JERK!!!

-that goes back and forth a lot-

Shigure: Someone break them up...

-dead silence from the others-

-zoom out to show planet- -planet asplodes-

Sybil: -kinda fried and sitting on the floor- Woooo wha was that...

Kenny: -crispy and upside down- I didn't do it I swear...

Sybil: Me neither ... -looks around- What the?? -sitting in middle of crispy fried field-

Kenny: Where did everyone else go? Hey... maybe this never happened! Were imagining this right?!!!!

Sybil: Who knows??? Hey let's go visit people!!!

Kenny: No lets talk for a few minutes... -silence- So Sybil... tell me about your family? Where are your parents?

Sybil: ... that way -points-

Kenny: Wha? What are you pointing at...?

Sybil: ... Europe...

Kenny: Ok? I think? Europe's cool! Guess where my parents are... -points down-

Sybil: ... Hell????????

Kenny: -frowns- Yeah...kinda...

Sybil: Oooh do tell!

Kenny: Well... its all started 17 years ago when I was born... actually when I was being born... a doctor killed my mom... then after that, my dad, who was a demon, took care of me for a few years until he was killed by a group of demon hunters... after that I lived alone all the way until I was 16... the end...

Sybil: ... heh ...heh... oookkaayy theen...

Kenny: Ok what? I'm normal-ish... and now you know why I don't like doctor's right?

Sybil: Makes sense...

Kenny: Oh well I don't care... I ended up as a bipolar half demon, who died, came

back to life with a curse, and is currently dating the king of the dead... that fairly normal for my family right?

Sybil: Ja... as fer me meh mums a demi goddess and me dad's a half werewolf half cat demon needless to say meh grandparents aren't mentioned in either society ...

Kenny: That sounds pretty normal... so how much demon are you than?

Sybil: Uuuhhh -starts counting on fingers-

Kenny: That makes you 1/3 of each... haha I'm more demon than you...I'm a whole half... though for my family history its better I keep that to myself... that's how my dad died... his friend sold him out for a profit and told everyone about him being a demon... though he wasn't exactly the nicest guy... he killed 47,768 people... but still...

Sybil: ...nice...

Kenny: Nice what? Are you being sarcastic? Wait... the more I think about what I just said the more its getting to me that that's a lot of people... woah...

Sybil: -nod nod- OH and i was going to tell you before... since yers is dead do ya wanna borrow my mum... she'll probably take you to Paris or summthin'

Kenny: Why? She's your mom... and I'm a weirdo that is partially dead...

Sybil: -not listening to you- yeah she'll take you to Paris and buy you frilly pink panties and...-ect. goes on and on-

Kenny: Oo? Frilly wha? Nevermind... Ok... I wanna go to Paris... but only if we bring other people with us...

Sybil: People other than my mother...

Kenny: Yeah... your comin' too right? Cuz if you are then I'm good! We can leave now!

Sybil: SURE!!! Lets go!!!

-random transition to Paris-

Kenny: OO!!! THIS PLACE IS... AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!

Sybil: -sniffs air- I SMELL FOOD!!!!! let's get some!

Kenny: OK!! -goes to first restaurant- I would like 17 orders of breadsticks please!

Waiter: Um... are you sure sir?

Kenny: IM A GIRL YOU #$-!!!! AND YES I AM SURE!!!! I ORDERED THAT DIDN'T I?!?!?!

Sybil: HUZZAH!!! I want bread too!!!!!

Kenny: SHE WANT'S 17 TOO!!! NOW HURRY UP!!!

Sybil: Bring on the bread!!!!

Kenny: -starts eating all the bread- -stuffed face- I dink dis bed tates good!!!

Sybil: -steals Kenny's bread- -fills face- no fare yer bwed ish bedder den min!!!

Kenny: -steals Sybil's bread- JERK!! ALL THE BREAD IS THE SAME!!

Sybil: uh-uh!!! This bread is better!! I'LL COMLAIN!!! OI!!! BAKA WAITER!! GET OVER HERE!!!!

Kenny: YEAH!! GET OVER HERE!!!! WE WANT TO ORDER MORE STUFF AND COMPLAIN!!

Sybil: WHERE'D THAT LAZY WAITER GO!!!! -hisses-

Kenny: YEAH!! TELL HIM TO GET HIS A-S BACK HERE I WANT TO ORDER MORE STUFF!!

Waiter: -walks over- Ye-es

Kenny: -looks at menu w/ evil grin- We'd like one of everything...

Sybil: ... -evil grin- Correction... we'd like 6 of everything

Kenny: -glances at Sybil- that works... -looks at waiter dude- NOW HURRY UP OR WERE NOT PAYIN!!!

Waiter -faints-

(this is random but the waiter dudes fainting I pictured kinda like a Sakano faint...)

Kenny: -tick mark and stands on table- THE SERVICE HERE STINKS!!!

Sybil: -joins you on table- YEAH!!!! LET'S GET THE CHEF!!!!!! THEN WE CAN CHUCK OUR LEFTOVER BREAD AT HIM!!!!!!!

Kenny: -people are staring all over the restaurant- WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU NOOBS!!

Sybil: LET'S GET UM!!! -chucks breadstick at random guy-

Kenny: -throws one at another random guy and knocks him out- Oopss... I used the wrong arm again...

Sybil: -uses bread basket as shield- don't hurt me..

Kenny: -crying- I'm soooooooo sorry!!!! I never meant to hurt anyone!!

Sybil: eh?!!? D-d-d on't cr-cryy don't cr-cr-cr-cryyyyyyyy!! WAAAHHHH!!

Kenny: -crying while sitting on a table- Why does that always happen!! Its the dang bad luck curse!! Thats how I killed that one guy last month too!!

Sybil: Awww it's OK Kenny-chan --- wait You did what?!?!?!?

Kenny: Erk! Nothing...

Sybil: ... -creeped out-

Kenny: -whispers- You have to promise not to tell anyone!! If they find out they'll kill me... its not the first time I've gotten in trouble...

Sybil: OK I won't tell!!

Kenny: -hugs Sybil- Your such a good friend! (notice were still on the table) Lets go somewhere else ok?

Sybil: ... Yeah... -looks at crowd of people still staring at us-

[size18Outside in a dark ally:[/size

Kenny: -tick mark- That's not what I meant...

Sybil: AAAHHHH!! TOO DAAAARK!!! - runs in circles-

[size18Next place: on top of huge building[/size

Kenny: NOT THIS EITHER!!! WHOS THE DUMBA-S EDITOR WHO IS DOING THIS!!

Editor-sama: -pops in from no where- I didn't do it!

Sybil: Whuz goin on...

Kenny:-grabs Editor-sama by shirt and shakes him- WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!

Editor-sama: Erk!!

Sybil: DON'T hurt him!!!

Kenny: Oh fine... -chucks off building- Oops!! I DIDN"T MEAN THAT!!

Sybil: oh... s--t... -backs away from Kenny- Yer gonna die...

Kenny: I'm sorry...!!! And what do you mean? Who's gonna die?!?!

Sybil:.. -behind bullet proof shield- if you don't fix up Mr. Editor then Mr. Gabriel will kick yer butt...

Kenny: -panic-ing- Wha? Who is that!!?!?!

Sybil: ... Big guy... about ... yey tall - gestures above head- ... supposed mob connections... really scary thugs that follow him around..

Kenny: -hides and starts crying- WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!

Sybil... duh... fix Editor-sama... -throws first aid kit at you-

Kenny: BUT HE PROBABLY HIT THE GROUND ALREADY!!

Sybil: -frantic- so as long as he doesn't die maybe no one will notice!!!

Kenny: Um... -looks over side of building and pulls back- That looks like it hurt... I think he's gonna have to go to the hospital...

Sybil: Just fix it!! -glances over shoulder-

Kenny: -picks Sybil up and Shakes her- I CAN"T FIX THAT!! I'M A 17 YEAR OLD!! AND I DON'T GET WITHIN 100 FEET OF HOSPITALS!!!

Sybil: THEN USE DUCT TAPE!!!!!

Kenny: OK OK!!! -runs all the way to the bottom floor and fix's Mr. Editor w/ duct-tape- Ok... -carries him all the way back up to the top floor- OK!! HE'S ALL BETTER...

Editor-sama: -sits up- -blinks-... I'm hungry

Sybil: -insert anime fall here-

Kenny: -digs in messenger bag- Chocolate bar?

Editor-sama: You... would do that... for me?

Kenny: Oo? Its chocolate... I got like 40 of 'em right here... why not...I also have strawberries... but those are mine...

Editor-sama: yer a good person...

Kenny: -sweat drop- Not really... so... what should be do now?

Sybil: ... I dunno...

Kenny: I kinda ruined the last meal so... lets go somewhere real to eat...

Sybil:... take out???

Kenny: No... take out is for Chinese food...eat in is better! -grabs Sybil and starts dragging to nearest restaurant- Wait... hey Editor dude... you wanna come?

Editor-sama: eh... -smile- Alright!

[size18Everyone sitting at a table eating something different[/size

Kenny: See... isn't this nice?

Sybil: Hey Kenny look! That person over there is eating fish!

Kenny: Wha? SYBIL! DON'T DO THAT!!

Editor-sama: fishes?

Sybil: Ja... Kenny likeys fishes...

Kenny: SO WHAT! I've always liked fish! Especially Jelly fish, Giant Squid and those frilly Seahorses...

Editor-sama: ... Like this?? -pulls out aquarium wif frilly purple sea horses in it-

Kenny: YES!!! LIKE THOSE!!! Wait... where did that come from?

Sybil: He won't tell you...

Editor: I'm not telling you... its a secret...

Kenny: AWW WHY NOT?!?! PURPLES MY FAVORITE COLOR!!! AND ITS A FRILLY PURPLE SEAHORSE!! SEAHORSES ARN"T PURPLE!!! TELL ME!! please?...

Editor-sama: I.. can't... sowwy...

Kenny: -frowns- meanie... -happy face chibi- CAN I HAVE IT?!?!?! PLEASE?!!?!

Editor-sama: …no... but you can have this one... -pulls out frilly blue and purple seahorse-

Sybil: 0.0'' how many of those does he have...

Kenny: -picks up Seahorse w/big sparkly eyes- REALLY?! YOU DO THAT FOR ME?!?!

Editor-sama: Sure! -smile-

Sybil: -thoughts- this is exactly why I drew him in a skirt... -.-''

Kenny: -hugs Editor-sama- WHEE!! THANK YOU!! MR. FISHY HAS A NEW FRIEND! Now... what should I name 'em??

Sybil: -shrugs- Capt. SeaHorse????

Kenny: NO!! Its gotta be more formal!!! Like Mr. SEAHORSE-Y!!

Sybil: General Seahorsey?????

Kenny: NOPE!! I'M GONNA NAME HIM MR. SEAHORSE-Y AND HE SHALL BE FRIENDS WITH MR. FISHY!!! -pulls Mr. Fishy out of M. bag- Mr. Fishy...say hi to your new friend Mr. Seahorse-y!!!

Sybil: Note to self: don't get her a komodo dragon... she'd name it Mr komodo dragon-y --''

Kenny: -playing with her fishies... and frowns- Mr. Fishy? Why are you being mean to Mr. Seahorse-y???

Editor-sama: Nuu! the fishies shouldn't fight! -leans over aquarium-

Sybil: Heh… I just noticed... Mr. Editor looks like Mr. Seahorsey (his hair is purple and blue)

Kenny: -looks at Mr. Editor and then Mr. Seahorse-y then Mr. Editor again- Your right!!

Mr. Editor -pouts- - big teary chibi eyes- I... not ... fishie...

Kenny: Don't be sad Mr. Fi...I mean! Editor!! We know your not a fishy!! Your our friend!!

Editor-sama: -sparkley chibi- R-really!!

Sybil: He really doesn't get out much.

Kenny: Yep!! And since you don't get out much... you wanna go somewhere?

Editor-sama: -sparkle- -faints-

Sybil: OOPS! I think we over indulged him...

Kenny: -pokes Mr. Editor- Um... I'm not gonna carry you...

Sybil: ... we could just leave him...

Kenny: That wouldn't be nice though!! I mean! I already said I would take him somewhere!!

Sybil: We could take him home?

Kenny: -sad- Ok...

Sybil: or we could go to the AQUARIUM!!! -grin-

(by the way how many episodes of gravitation are there?)

Kenny: THE AQUARIUM?!?! I WANNA GO I WANNA GO!!! (13+2)

Sybil: YAY!! -warps all 3 to aquarium-

Kenny: There's no such thing as warping... oh well!!! YAY!!! WERE AT THE AQUARUIM!!! I WANNA FIND THE SEAHORSES AND JELLY FISH!!! AND I HEARD THEY HAVE A GIANT SQUID TOO!!!

-walrus flops by-

Sybil: ... wha????

Kenny: -sparkle eyes- HI MR. WALRUS!!! -overly happy-grabs Sybil leaving Mr. Editor- TO THE GIANT SQUID!!

[size18With the giant squid:[/size

Kenny: IT'S HUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Giant squid: W-ELL SO-ORRY! ATKINS DOESN'T WORK FOR EVERYONE!!

Sybil: IT CAN TALK!!!!?!?!?!?!

Kenny: -sniffles- I...I'm...I'm SORRY!!! -crying- I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings!!!

Walrus: Wha-tev-er -rolls eyes-

Kenny: -turns around and smacks Walrus- WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!

Walrus: -dies-

Sybil: UH-OH...

Kenny: -whispers-...S--t... Wrong hand...

Sybil: Let's just go now... Heh heh before the aquarium people find us...

Kenny: -already gone-

Sybil: -glances around- NO FAIR! - runs off-

Kenny: -talking to self- Thats a total of 17 since then... but I don't get it... its not like I am doing this on purpose. StupID WALRUS!!

Editor-sama:-wanders over to Kenny- ... -mumbles- my head hurts...

Kenny: -jumps and turns around- GHAA?!?!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

Editor-sama: Over there -points- where you left me...

Kenny: Huh? OH YEAH!! I'M SOOOOO SOOOORRY!!!! IT WAS SYBIL'S FAULT!!

Sybil: -standing right behind you- -tick mark- -cracks knuckles- IT WAS WHOSE FAULT!

Kenny: -turns around- EEP! I..I...w...was just t-telling Mr. Editor-sama here about how sorry I was that I left him!! Heh..heh...

Sybil: good girl... that's what I thought you said...

Editor??? -confused-

Kenny: -cries- NO ITS NOT!! I SAID IT WAS YOUR FAULT!!

Sybil: -suddenly gets gigantically huge and evil looking- YOU... SAID... WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kenny: Wait... come to think of it… it was my fault...-cheerful- oh well!!

Sybil: -normal- -nod nod-

Editor: I think so...

Kenny: Well since were at an aquarium who wants to go swimming!?!?

Editor: Wit the fishes?????????

Kenny: Yes Stupid! The fish are nice! They talk to you too! Like this one time I jumped in a lake and there was this really pretty alligator and I told it not to eat my arm and it said it wouldn't!! Besides a finger isn't all that bad! I got it back anyway!

Editor-sama: -scared- -not scared.. terrified- - trembles hides behind Sybil-

Sybil: look what you did Kenny... your gonna scare him to death...

Kenny: -waves right hand- Oh don't worry! I would never do anything that would hurt you Mr. Editor! -cute chibi frown- C'mon! I wanna swim with the fishies!!

Sybil: Nuuuuuuuu! Don't diiiiiieeee!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -grabs Mr. Editor's hand- No one will die I promise... I think...

Mr. Editor: .. OK -smile-

Sybil:... erk! you think?!?

Kenny: I know where a secret lake is c'mon! -drags Mr. Editor to secret spot-

Sybil: Gah! Wait for me!! -THUD- -gets hit in head with your giftbox-

Kenny: Isn't it pretty here... -looks like an Oasis in the desert with palm trees and sparkly water-

Mr. Editor: Ahhhh Pretty!!

Sybil: -picks up gift- That hurt... I shall haf my revenge -chucks gift at Kenny-

Kenny: -gets hit and rubs head- Ow... OK WHO WANTS TO GET IN FIRST!?!?!

Sybil: ... you -picks up Kenny and chucks in lake-

Kenny: YAY!!! I'M FIRST!! -runs up to the side and pulls Mr. Editor in- Your Second!! Which make Sybil last!! Haha LOSER!! -splashes Sybil with water-

Sybil: -dives in on top of Kenny- -splashes like a crazy little kid-

Kenny: -comes up gasping for air- YOU JERK DON'T JUMP IN ON ME!!!!

Sybil: ... -looks around- Uhh ... Kenny... do you know if Mr. Editor can swim...

Kenny: Um no... I just met him... WAIT WHERE DID HE GO??!!

Sybil: Gahh!! We've gotta find him!!!!!! -looks through water- HE"S NOT HERE!!!! AAHHHH!!!

Kenny: Oh well... he's probably gone now...

Sybil: -grabs Kenny's shoulders and shakes- Don't you remember what I said about Gabriel-san!!! -panics-

Kenny: -brains rattling- Whose that?

Sybil: THE SCARY MOB LEADER DUDE WHO'LL KICK YER ARSE IF EDITOR DIES!!!!!! -panics-

Kenny: OH S--T!!! THAT GUY!! -shakes Sybil- YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!!

Sybil: Ah! UH! ER!! UH! ERK! -panics and flails arms-

Kenny: I GIVE UP... I'm gonna hide... I like Mr. Editor... but my life is more important...

Tiny voice: Guys hey guys!! I'm up here! In the palm tree! Sybil's splash made me fly up here!

Sybil: Dwah! Mr. Editor!?!?!?!!!

Kenny: -chucks a coconut at Mr. Editor- WHY DID YOU GO UP THERE!!

Mr. Editor: -cries- It's not my fault the force of Sybil-sans giant splash made me fly up here...

Sybil: heh heh... oops...

Kenny: You're mean Sybil!! -kicks- C'mon Mr. Editor where do you wanna go now?

Editor: -still in tree-... down would be nice...

Kenny: Just jump... its not that far... I fall all the time...

Editor: uh-uh

Sybil: He's afraid of heights...

Kenny: All right... I'll help. -spirit floats Mr. Editor down- Better now? Where do you wanna go to? Anywhere we go its on me k?

Editor-sama: Thank you Ken-chan -huggles-

Kenny: Um... how about the arcade..?

Sybil: Na too loud

Editor: Mmm-hmmm

Kenny: How about...um... Mini golf! I haven't been there in forever!!

Sybil: Yay!!

-large flash-

Kenny: WERE HERE!! -grabs club- I wanna go to the back 9 first and work backwards!! Who's with me?!?!

Sybil: Ok just don't kill anyone...

Kenny: Kill? Oh Sybil your sooo funny! I'd never kill anyone!

Sybil: -puts on helmet- ...what ever.. but if any of those golf balls comes near me I'll call the cops..

Kenny: You promised you wouldn't tell... you better keep that promise.

-At hole 9-

Kenny: ME FIRST! -sits out purple ball- four!! -swings and hits Mr. Editor- Oh #&...

Mr. Editor: -on floor- -bleeding-

Sybil: ... -- What'd I tell you Kenny...

Kenny: ITS NOT MY FAULT!! I SWEAR!! -sits down crying- It...Its...not my fault.

Sybil: ... -starts crying cause everyone else is-

Kenny: Sybil!! You gotta help me stop killing and or hurting people!! Please?!

Sybil: How do you propose I do that...

Kenny: That's what I need to figure out!! Why doesn't someone just kill me already!!!?!?!?

Deep voice from behind Kenny: Excellent suggestion! -gun presses against the back of Kenny's head-

Kenny: Um... that's not good...

Editor-sama: Ah! Gabriel!! ...ummmmmmmmmm...

Sybil: Soooo, Gabriel-sama... why're you here...

Gabriel: -picks up editor swings him over his shoulder and walks away-

Kenny: -little chibi- HEY!! I WASN'T DONE PLAYING WITH HIM YET!!

Gabriel:-glances over shoulder- -death glare-

Kenny: -death glares back-

Gabriel: -looms over you pointing gun between yer eyes-

Sybil: this could be bad...

Kenny: -disappears and reappears to spirit punch Gabriel- It's not that easy...

Gabriel: -snaps fingers- -99,000 assorted thugs (yes ghostey thugs and zombie thugs and normal thugs) appear out of no where-

Editor-sama: AH!! -starts speaking rapidly in another language in Gabriels ear-

Kenny: Hmm... I GOT AN IDEA! I'll control any of your Ghosts or Zombie thug guys! -buddist chant thingy-

"我信ず、一の神・父・全能者、天と地、見ゆると見えざる萬物(ばんぶつ)を造りし主を。

又信ず、一の主イイスス・ハリストス 神の獨生(どくせい)の子、萬世(よろずよ)の前(さき)に父より生れ、光よりの光、真(まこと)の神よりの真(まこと)の神、生れし者にて造られしに非ず、"

Zombie: -drop kicks Kenny-

Kenny: Yeah had a feeling... -Pulls out Pokeball and throws it a Zombie and it goes inside- Wow... I didn't think that would work...

Zombie: -Zombie arm pops out of Pokeball and drags Kenny inside-

Kenny: Um... wow... -Plops down on couch inside of the ball- No wonder Pokemon like these so much... -Turns on Tv and smiles at Zombie- They have cable too!

Zombie: -Leaves along with Mr. Gabriel and Mr. Editor-

Sybil: -Pounds on Pokeball- Kenny CAN YOU HEAR ME!!

Kenny: -Pops out of Pokeball- Aww!! Sybil!! I wanted to finish watching Dr. Phil!!! (currently watching a recorded tape from yesterday in real life)

Sybil: ... Hey do you know any anime I should watch!?! I finished watching Gravitation online...

Kenny: No Idea... I ran out too... -Staring at the inside of the Pokeball trying to figure out how to watch Dr. Phil while outside... Which is on today at 4pm..- -looks up- Where did the dead guys go?

Sybil: Oh they went away when Mr. Gabriel left... OH and he says this is for you. -Hands Kenny paper that reads- :

Quote:

"Kensuke Asakura's Bill:

Editor-chan rental fee: $550.25

Property damage (of Editor-chan) : $600.50

Sheer annoyance: $990.99

Cash Only

to be paid in full by 1/1/08"

Kenny: -shreds it up- Oops... now what was that Sybil?

Sybil: OH I almost forgot page 2! -paper reads

Quote:

Or else the above shall face a fate worse than death.

We'll be watching you.

Gabriel

Kenny: Oh isn't that nice he could have signed with a :heart: or a smiley face... -shreds- Not my problem...

Evil Voice from above: KENSUKE!!!!!!!! -bolt of lightning strikes Kenny-

Sybil: Wow Kenny!!! You made him use the big voice!!!!!

Kenny: (Literal lighting?) -sizzling- Ow... you ruined my feather... -takes off headband with feather and its on fire-

Sybil: heh heh sorry Mr. Gabriel isn't exactly the most divine angel in the world...

Kenny: -Big eyed crispy chibi holds up feather (looks like a black stick)- I WANNA NEW ONE YOU BIG MEANIE!!

-Feather falls from sky and pokes Kenny in the eye-

Kenny: -Crispy sparkly- Whee!! Another one!! -sticks it in headband and puts it back on- YAY!!

Sybil: That'd probably be from Mister Editor. -nodnod-

Kenny: I like him, he's nice!! He should play with us more often!! -sad- Though... I'd probably end up killing him accidentally...like most of my friends...

Sybil: So That's why you date za Shaman king!!

Kenny: How is that why?... no I [blove[/b him... he just happen to become Shaman King...

Sybil: Complete with bold font????

Kenny[bWHAT DO YOU MEAN BOLD FONT!!! WHATS UP WITH THAT?!?![/b

Sybil: There! You just did it again!!! Is it a disease?!?!?!?!

Kenny: IT'S NOT A DISEASE!!!! I WAS BE SPECIFIC!!!

Sybil: Geez no need to be snippy...

Kenny: I AM NOT SNIPPY!!!

Sybil: -crosses arms- ... -sigh- ... Yes... Yes, you are... --''

Kenny: Dang... I forgot what we were talking about...so what now?

Sybil: I wanna talk to Yoh...

Kenny: NO! Y-You can't talk to him right now... he's...uh...BUSY!

Sybil:... -grin- why are you so flustered??

Kenny: H-huh? I-I AM NOT FLUSTERED!! W-why would I be flustered about my boyfriend!

Sybil: Th-then wh-why are you st-st stuttering!!!

Kenny: BECAUSE!!! WHY ARE YOU?!?!?!

Sybil: ... I think I'm mocking you...I'm not sure though...

Kenny: -silence-... -changes subject to not boyfriend- Hey the weather looks great today!!

Sybil: ... it's raining...--

Kenny: D-----t!! YOU RUINED MY PLOT LINE!!! I WAS CHANGING THE SUBJECT!! MAKE THE WEATHER NICE OUT!!!

Sybil: -Pouts- fine... -Snaps fingers- -Lightning storm starts- ... oops...

Kenny: ...ok... good ENOUGH!! At least it got the subject changed!! And since when can you control the weather?

Sybil:...now that you mention it...I...don't...know...

Kenny: Weird! Lets go play with your boyfriend!!! Where did he go anyway?!

Sybil: ... Gah!! I don't know that either!!! ... Speaking of boyfriends... why haven't you introduced me to Yoh...??

Kenny: -thoughts- D-----T!!...looks away- Who's that again?

Sybil: ... you're never gonna say are you...

Kenny: FINE!!! He's at the Super Secret Place Where The Shaman King Person Is Supposed To Live!!! (long title) AND I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GO THERE BECAUSE HE IS POed AT ME RIGHT NOW!!!!

Sybil: ... Why????

Kenny: I-It's not you business... its personal stuff...

Sybil: Ooohhh!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!!

Kenny: I did something I wasn't supposed to and I got kicked out for 4 months... hence the reason why I have been at everyone else's houses...

Sybil: WHAT'D YOU DO?????

Kenny: I sorta --------------(yes... you never get to know)---------------------------

Sybil: GRRRRR TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!!

Kenny: -anger knot- Fine... come here...

Sybil: ... I'm listening...

Kenny: -Punches Sybil with right fist- Obviously not... I already told you I wasn't gonna tell!!

Sybil: -falls- -lands on butt- ... WWAAAAHHH!!! Kenny's a jerk!!!! -cries-

Kenny: -sigh- Actually you are... you keep bugging me... so Shut-up and stop crying...

Sybil: OK -shuts-up and stops crying-

Kenny: Wow... I can't believe it... that actually worked!!?? Some one that actually shut up when I told them too!! Its a miracle!!

Sybil: Grrrr -Wacks Kenny upside head-

Kenny: What?! I was only being happy!! Aw who cares... let's go find your boyfriend...and bug him...

Sybil: OK!! -Randomly changes in Safari suit- Lets go!!

Kenny: YAY!! LAVI HUNTING!!! -changes also- Why did we change anyway?

Sybil: -shrugs- who knows?? OH well!! -whistles- here Lavi!!! LAAAVII!!! Here boy!!!

Kenny: Did you train him to come when he's called??

Sybil: depends... is your definition of "train" equivalent to "threatening him if he doesn't show up"

Kenny: ah... I see... so you just threaten him... that sounds like fun!

Lavi: ... -glare- WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Kenny: -Squeak- Um! N-no one s-said any-t-thing! heh heh...

Sybil: LAVI!! -glomps-

Kenny: HAHA!! Loser!!

Sybil: DON'T INSULT HIM!!! -pummels-

Kenny: I just called him a loser... ow...

Sybil: Ah er um... ah PLLLLLLTTT!!! -blows raspberry-

Kenny: What was that for?

Sybil: I don't kn-knowww!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: I wanna do something dumb... -throws Sybil on top of Lavi- Like that... even though it'll probably get me injured and/or killed...

Sybil: -turns pink.. then red... then fushia-

Lavi: Getoff!! -Throws Sybil at Kenny-

Kenny: -Shocked- Sybil... your face is a funny color!! And so is Lavi's!! Haha!! You guys are blushing!! -teasing-

Sybil: -Locks hands around Kenny's neck- .. I will strangle you... -glare-

Kenny: -choking chibi- There's no need for violence. I think you guys are cute!! Besides... you can't hide your feelings!! I'm a pervert remember? I know everything!

Mr. Editor: -pops outta nowhere- ... So yer... SuperPerv???

Sybil: -Lets go of Kenny- -laughs-

Kenny: Wait... wha? Where did you get Super Perv? If I was a Super Perv I'd be wearing a cape! -puts on cape- See! And it'd be some weird gay color!!

Mr. Editor:... so... NOW your superperv?????

Sybil: -still laughing-

Kenny: -grabs Mr. Editor by shirt and shakes him- I'm NOT a Super Perv!!

Mr. Editor: -cries-

Sybil: OI!! Yer hurting him!!!!!!!!

Kenny: NO I'M NOT! THIS WOULD BE HURTING HIM! -throws him at wall-

-bolt of lightning smites Kenny-

Kenny: I saw that coming... -cough-

Sybil: ... really???

Mr. editor:.. ow

Kenny: -sizzle- Yes really... doesn't that happen like everytime?

Mr. Editor: ... pretty much...

Sybil: ... yeah...

Kenny: I think I'll stop now... all this "sizzling" is getting painful...

Mr. Editor: ... sorry...

Kenny: Why are you apologizing to me?

Mr. Editor: It's my fault that Gabriel keeps frying you... I'm sorry...

Kenny: -gives Mr. Editor a hug- Who cares...were still friends right?

Mr. Editor: -cries on Kenny's shoulder-

Sybil:... outta curiosity... when the heck did this become a soap opera...

Kenny: I have no idea... and why is this dude crying? Does he have problems?

Sybil:... Hey! Don't hurt his feelings!!!

Kenny: I'M NOT! He's CRYING on me!!

Mr. Editor: -Stops crying... wanders over to Sybil-... why's she cranky???

Sybil: Search me…

Lavi: Dunno…

Kenny: TRY GETTING KICKED OUT OF YOUR OWN HOUSE FOR 4 MONTHS AND THEN ASK WHY I'M CRANKY!!!

Mr. Editor: I don't have a house...

Kenny: Oh... well... you can have one of my houses... I have 4... but me and my boyfriend live in the mansion...the others are a bit smaller...

Sybil & Lavi & Mr. Editor: YOU HAVE WHAT!!!!?!?!?!?!?!!

Kenny: Houses... so what? Brad Pitt probably has more houses than us... just mine are bigger... -pulls out key-chain with about 40 keys on it- each of these opens a different door or secret room... and they have room service too... each has 11 rooms and 8 bathrooms, walk in closets, king size beds, kitchen, basement, attic, game room, spa, sauna, bowling, minigolf in the backyard, a lounge, Movie theater rooms with big TV's, Sunken Library, New furniture, and a Grill in the back yard...

All: -faints-

Kenny: -jingles keys- Anyone wanna live with me? Or did you all die?

Sybil: Yep... we're dead...

Kenny: Aww... I was gonna take you and show you all...-sad...-

Lavi: Too late... you killed us...

Kenny: You're not dead... you just talked... and your not ghosts either... (got to go for now Sybil will you be on later tonight?)

Sybil: umm... that's cuz... we're the talking dead! (probably not...)

Kenny: No your not... -snaps fingers- Were here... -huge house- What do ya wanna do now? I like the Spa the best!! Oh and did I mention the pool over there? (ok)

Sybil: ... No...really... I'm dead...

Kenny: -Ignores "dead" comment- Oh... I almost forgot... -pulls out remote and opens garage... err...garages.- I have keys for these too. (3 super awesome chocolate coated cars in every garage... all 4 houses) Like my collection? That one over there flies... it was 1.4 million dollars. I get money from the government for driving it though... -Smile- Any of you wanna drive one? I have insurance!

Sybil: ...dare I ask where you got the money????

Kenny: No Idea Actually... but I just get some and spend it... so anyone wanna do something... while were here?

Sybil: -Sybil is thinking-………………………………………………………………...

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………….-yep she's still thinking-

Kenny: -throws Sybil in to the front of a Hummer and hits her with the key- Go try this thing on the S.I.M... oh yeah... that's the Super Imitation Machine its like a virtual world... pick a place and go driving. And better yet... -throws Lavi in the Hummer too- He'll join you...

Sybil: eh ehe eh !!!!!!!! Kenny... why am I in the ugly mobile...????

Kenny: Dunno... you can wreck it if you want... I have insurance... make sure you wear your seat belt...

Sybil: Don't wanna -jumps out of car-

Kenny: -sigh- Why are you so picky?! I have like a trillion dollars in stuff!!! What do you wanna do!! I mean this is better than Disney Land...no WORLD!!! C'mon pick something you wanna do!!!

Sybil: ... -Sniffs air- I smell television

Kenny: Alright... get the others...

-In a huge Theater room w/ Theater Tv and ultimate surround sound w/ 2 couches, gothic lighting, and popcorn, pizza, soda, and a couple of pictures on the wall with different movies in them-

Kenny: Were here...

Everyone: -faints again-

Kenny: You guys are a bunch of wimps! I'm surprised at you! All fainting like this! Its a Tv!!!!! Every person on earth has at least 2 in there home!! I only have this one in this home!!! But then I have one in each of the other 3... but who cares!!!

-Puts every one on a couch Sybil w/ Lavi, Kenny w/ Mr. Editor- Jeez... lets just watch this one...its a Horror movie... is that ok?

Lavi:... sure

Mr. Editor: -thoughts-... why am I here? -looks at Kenny- I hope she doesn't piss off Gabriel again... that would be bad...

Sybil: -wakes up- hey look TV!

Kenny: -thoughts- I outta kill all 3 of you right now...-room gets really dark and screen comes on er...big screen-

Mr. Editor: ...That's not a very nice thing to think...

Kenny: -looks at Mr. Editor- How did you do that?

Mr. Editor: I can see your thoughts...

Kenny: That's not good... You didn't hear anything earlier right?!?!?!

Sybil: Ooh Kenny what were you thinking earlier???? -evil grin-

Kenny: -blushing- NOTHING ABOUT MR. EDITOR IF THATS WHAT YOUR THINKING!!!! -covers mouth- oops...

Mr. Editor: -backs away- Sybil... I'm scared...

Sybil: ... -grabs Lavi and Mr. Editor-.. -runs away-

-House gets struck by giant lightning and explodes-

Kenny: -little voice- Yep... That's the reason I have insurance.

Sybil:.. Hey I didn't know you could make Kenny in a house [itoasted[/i

Mr. Editor: I think she likes be blown up... :sweat: or something like that...

Kenny: I DON'T LIKE BEING BLOWN UP[size9I'm just used to it... [/sizeI'm going to my other house... and then to my room... so go away...

Gabriel: -standing behind Kenny & cracking knuckles- You're going where? -snarls-

Kenny: To my room... which is a place where my boyfriend said guys aren't allowed... -keeps walking-

Gabriel: -grabs Kenny by the neck- -growls- Don't you owe someone an apology... someone meaning ME!

Kenny: -super calm- No... -poofs about 10 feet away- and if it hasn't occurred to you...your not scary anymore... so hottoite-kure-yo!

Sybil:... what????

Gabriel: -pulls out gun- -shoots Kenny in head-

Kenny: -bleeding... as usual- You're kidding right? Hidoi-na I'm part demon too... guns are worthless...

Sybil: why does she keep saying things I don't understand?????

Mr. Gabriel: -chucks sword at you- -picks up Editor- -vanishes-

Kenny: -dodges...as usual- Sorry about that Sybil... I've been working on my Japanese... sorta... -rubs head all cheerful like- haha...at least he's gone... pretending to not be scared is a pain!

Lavi: Meaning that you were scared...

Kenny: Yep... go figure... I'm a total wimp... but my demon isn't so that helps...

Sybil: You were scared out of yer gourd... I knew it...

Kenny: -hits Sybil in head- Yamete-yo!!

Sybil: Out a curiosity if yer scared of Mr. Gabriel so much... why do you keep flirting with Mr. Editor?

Kenny: um... [size7I don't know[/size...and what do you mean flirting!!

Sybil: Gosh yer weird and you always seem to fall fer the ga-

Lavi: -interrupts- Your shoes are still on fire Kenny!!!

Kenny: um... -changes subject- Lavi-kun!! Isn't your birthday this Friday?? How old ya gonna be?!

Sybil: HOLY S--T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAVI GO AWAY SO I CAN GET YOU A GIFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: I can't believe you!!! Even I remembered his Birthday!!

Sybil: ...what were we talking about again???

Kenny: I really feel bad for you Lavi...

Lavi: -shrugs-

Sybil:-laughs- Just kidding! But seriously I don't even remember when my Mother's birthday is!

Kenny: -anime fall- ...ow... my head hurts...

Sybil: -mumbles- I'm pretty sure it's in January...

Kenny: -sits up- Haha sure it is... (I just made it to 70,000 )

Sybil: -bops you on head- IT IS!!!

( YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!)

Kenny: ok ok! Don't hit my head. (70,000 gold I have now)

Sybil: That's right... (I hate you...)

Kenny: What's right? Whoa... I feel funny...-dizzy- (sorry I am just so exited I can almost get my G9 and have a lot left over)

Sybil: What's with you...

Kenny: -shakes head- Nothing!

Sybil: do you need a doctor??

Kenny:stare: Only if you want me to kill them...and you...

Sybil: Relax I was joking!!

Kenny:stare: I hate you...and it'll go away... well anyway... I am gonna go to my room in the other house... wanna join me?

Sybil: ok...

Kenny: Lavi can come too! (Our chatroom is being edited my me right now... and its 87 pages... Also go vote for me in the housing arena)

Lavi: ...

Sybil: we'd be delighted!!!!

Kenny: -3 stories up in Kenny's room- Wait... Yoh said no guys allowed... -prepares to chuck Lavi through the open window-

Sybil: NOOOO!! I'll save you Lavi!!!! -chucks Lavi through window- HA! now you can throw him out the wi- AK! STUPID! STUPID STUPID -bangs head on wall-

Kenny: Haha... at least [iI'm[/i not the one who's gonna get killed for doing it.

(SORRY THE MESSEGE POOPED OUT AGAIN!! THIS THING IS 80 PAGES LONG!!)

Sybil: Killed???

Kenny: Well... I mean I'm not the one whose gonna get beaten to death this time... haha...(have to go now... talk to you tomorrow!)

Sybil: I won't be beated to death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -whines and flails arms-

Kenny: Yeah probably not... no fair... CAN I BEAT YOU???

Sybil: -tiny little scared chibi- ummmm ...no...

Kenny: -pets chibi Sybil and smiles- Just kidding... I'm sorry...

Sybil: Yay!

Kenny: Now that you've dropped Lavi from a 3 story house shouldn't you go help him?

Sybil: -looks out window- AAAAAHHHH!!! He's gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -Looks out window- But how?

Sybil: I DON'T KNOW!!!!!

Kenny: -hits Sybil in shoulder- Go find him! You're responsible for him!!

Sybil: -breaks down crying-

Kenny: Wha? S-Sybil! Don't cry! Why are you crying??

Sybil: M-MY L-LAVI-CH-CHAAN IS GGOOOOONNEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: He's probably not gone!! Or he could be dead or something...Its ok I'll help you find him! Or he'll randomly appear in my room like nothing happened...

Sybil: O-OKAY... -sniff-

Kenny: -thought- She didn't hear any of that small stuff... Thats a good thing. -talking- Lets go outside now!

Sybil: Yay! Let's go on safari!!!! While Lavi hunting!!

Kenny: This is dumb... 3 seconds ago you were balling your eyes out... but ok!!

Sybil: I'm having mood swings!!! and I've been spray painting my furniture for too long!!! wheeee!!!!

Kenny: Oo? Are you high?!

Sybil: No... what makes you think that???? HEY LOOK A BIRDIE!!!!!!

Kenny: -waves hand in front of Sybil's face- Need I remind you... your hot boyfriend is still missing in action?!

Sybil: -Snaps back into reality- NOOOO LAVI!! -cries-

Kenny: Jeez... you cry more than I do...

Sybil: Hey look! -points to Lavi hanging upside down in a tree-

Kenny: -Sweat drop- Maybe not in my room... but I told you he'd randomly appear...

Sybil: LAVI!!! -glomps-

Lavi: -gets squished when they hit the ground-

Kenny: -runs outside- Hey! Did someone die yet?!

Sybil: Owch! MAYbe!!

Lavi: probably...

Kenny: -thoughts- Dang there still alive... -talking- I'm glad your all ok!!

Sybil: -thoughts- Eh my some ones being a jerk senses are tingle-ing.

Kenny: Heh... -helps Sybil and Lavi up... because Sybil is still on Lavi-

Sybil: What is "heh" supposed to mean!

Lavi: ...I'm stayin out of this...

Kenny: Oh nothing... -try's not to laugh- [size9People don't belong on top of each other... [/size

Sybil: -tackles Kenny-

Kenny: Hey!! Leave me alone!! I didn't mean anything bad I swear... remember I'm a pervert!!

Sybil: ... you should join a PervClub!!!!

Kenny: Shut up before I personally kill you...

Sybil: Lavi will protect me!!! Right Lavi!!!

Lavi:... no

Sybil: What!?!?!? -pouts-

Lavi: no

Sybil: -cries-

Kenny: Why not??

Lavi: ... you'll probably kill me...

Kenny: Oh yeah... I could! haha...but I wouldn't...

Lavi : ... I don't trust you...

Kenny: Don't worry... I like you...more than her...

Sybil: HEY!!!!!

Kenny: Don't hey me...Hays for horses...also Lavi is prettier than you...and I don't like girls.

Sybil: ... I know ... he's so pretty -starts playing with Lavi's hair-

Lavi: ...-awkward!!-

Kenny: This is strange...so...now that were done falling out of windows...LETS CELEBRATE!!

Sybil: YAYS!! I want cake!!!!!!! ... and my sandwich... ya know the one i was promised at the beginning of this...

Kenny: Sandwich? -grabs in bad and pulls out a wrapped gift- This is from Nakano-san... and we don't have cake.

Sybil: ...no...cake... -pouts-

Lavi: ... she likes cake...

Kenny: Fine come into my other house...I'll bake a cake!

[size18Inside house[/size

Kenny: What flavor?

Sybil: -sparkle- I get to pick!?!!!

Lavi: ...make whatever... if its cake she'll be happy...

Kenny: Actually Lavi...I'll make whatever you want...

Lavi:... chocolate...

Sybil:... yer boring...

Kenny: How about Chocolate Lava Sachertorte? Its special dark...

Sybil & Lavi: ... what????

Kenny: Must I explain everything?? Its a chocolate cake with chocolate mousse and dark chocolate fudge, and chocolate shavings, chocolate cake balls and whip cream... like this...

Lavi:- jaw drops-

Sybil: -drools-

Kenny: yep... I'll make that one...

-When the cake is done-

Kenny: -Pulls cake out of oven- See?

-Insert more drool here-

Kenny: -cuts slices for everyone- Here is for each of you... and you can have the left overs too... I don't really have anyone to share them with...

Sybil: -stuffs face- dots shad dit choo ha o un elf oo sare wif (that's sad that you have no one else to share it with)

Lavi:... don't talk with your mouth full.

Kenny: So are always polite Lavi?

Lavi: just to keep her in check -jerks thumb at Sybil-

Sybil: -grins with mouth full of cake-

Kenny: Eww... and I don't always think it works.

Sybil: -swallows- -holds out plate- MORE!!!

Kenny: And by that... this is what I mean... and no... you can't have more... this cake is really bad for you... and I put a special ingredient in it so I don't want it to kill you... also make sure you don't laugh too much...

Both: ...WHAT THE H--L DID YOU PUT IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: Nothing... its nothing! Just don't yell either!

Lavi: -whispers to Sybil- We should call poison control anyways...

Sybil: -nods-

Kenny: Oh don't worry about that... its just a -------ate (I honestly forgot what the name of the stuff is)! Its not poison... I don't think. Its just is for the chocolate... that way you don't get a headache! I was only joking! Really its not a poison!

Both: -glare- We don't trust you...

Kenny: Here I'll eat some if it makes you happy... I'm chocolate sensitive...

Both: -staring intently-

Kenny: -eats half a slice of cake- What'd I say?

Sybil: If you drop dead in the next 5 hours consider yourself sued...

Kenny: -sigh- I won't... and you'd die before me anyway... so are you done complaining yet?? WE have some left over... why don't we find a random person to mess with...

Sybil: OK!!!!

Kenny: -puts cake in a box- But who like Chocolate...?

Sybil: I dunno... not Allen...

(frum D. Grayman)

Kenny: (I know who he is) Actually come to think of it neither of you like dark chocolate... according to an earlier sentence.

Sybil: What's yer point... cake is cake...

Lavi: I didn't actually eat all of mine...

Sybil: YES!! -steals Lavi's cake-

Kenny: -turns around and puts something in the box and turns back- Does Mr. Editor like cake??

Sybil: Yeah! He does!! Are we going to Hevin to visit him!!!!

Kenny: Sure!! Or we can drag him down here...

Sybil: Hevin's great!!! (and no I don't mean Heaven) -teleports group to a place that looks like an uber modernized version of an old west town-

Lavi: ...yep it's Hevin...

Kenny: What a weird place...

Sybil: yah... believe it or not the entire city/town thing is floating above the clouds... so it is Heaven... technically... sorta... it's confusing...

A tall brunette young woman dashes over: Hey!! Sybil!! Long time no see!!!

Sybil: Maria!!!! Hey!!! Say hi to Kenny!!! Kenny let me introduce you to Maria she's a friend of Mr. Editors...

Kenny: um... hi?

Maria: Enjoy your stay!! Just try not to stray to far from town... you'll fall through the clouds... I did that my first time here and Gabriel-san had to save me ... he got really pissy after that... he didn't speak to me for a month...

Kenny: heh... funny... well lets deliver this cake!

Sybil: Ok! Bye Maria!! -dashes off- -looks back- you coming...??

Lavi: yeah!!

Maria: -mutters to self- it's not funny...Gabriel's a jerk...

Kenny: heh... I heard that and I know... but so am I! -runs off too-

Sybil: -stops in front of Inn- well this is it -goes inside-

Kenny: On second thought maybe I don't wanna go...

Lavi and Sybil: - in unison- why not??

Kenny: I dunno... I just... don't know...

Sybil: Yer not scared of Gabriel are you -evil grin- (why the heck are you wearing a giftbox??!!!)

Kenny: NO! (no idea )

Mr. Editor: -thumps down stairs- I thought I heard my na- OH!! Sybil! Kenny! Lavi! What're you doing here??

Kenny: hereisthis...iwantedtogiveittoyouimadeit...-gives box-

Sybil and Lavi: -attempt to muffle laughter-

Mr. Editor: -takes box- Umm Kenny are you Okay...????

Kenny: yepiamabsolutlyfine...

Lavi and Sybil: -silently cracking up in background-

Mr. Editor: -puzzled- then why are you talking so fast...????

Kenny: um...noreason...illjustleavenow...

Mr. Editor: -grabs Kenny's arm- Please don't leave Miss Kenny...

Kenny: H-huh? W-whynot??

Mr. Editor: because you're my friend... and I worry too much...

-Lavi and Sybil still laughing in background-

Kenny: -glances at the others- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT! (Rhetorical question)

Mr. Editor: OW! volume!!!

Sybil: -still snickering- yeah Kenny... inside voices...

Kenny: -looks at Mr. Editor- I-I'm soo sorry!! I do get kinda loud...

Mr. Editor: You stopped babbleing like a crazy person... I'm glad... -smile-

Kenny: What do you mean babble-ing? And why are you always so happy?

Mr. Editor: Is it a bad thing that I act happy all the time...

Kenny: N-nevermind... just eat the cake I brought...

-The innkeeper dude walks over- Are you people going to stand in the doorway all day or something!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mr. Editor: ERK!! Sorry lets go upstairs to my room guys...

Kenny: ok...

Mr. Editor: -smiles and runs upstairs- c'mon!

Kenny: -follows- Now what? You should eat that cake before it gets cold...

Mr. Editor: -throws open door- Welcome to my room!! -plops down in chair to eat cake-

Kenny: -smiles- I like it...

Lavi: Erm... it's nice

Sybil: Yay sofa!! -pounces onto sofa-

Mr. Editor: the cake is good...

Kenny: REALLY? They just complained... and they should be happy...most people don't get Chocolate Lava Sachertorte...

Mr. Editor: ... I'm not even gonna try to pronounce that...-glances at clock- Ah! You guys should scram before Gabriel gets back.

Kenny: Aww!! I don't wanna... and why is it so bad if were here???

Mr. Editor: Ummm...-awkward pause- He'll just be mad... -awkward silence-

Kenny: Why is he such a party pooper anyway?! (I got my angelbow to use as the wings YAY!)

Mr. Editor: ...-stares at floor in silence-

Kenny: What? Did I say something?? (Bragging LALALA HAPPY HAPPY!! PRETTY WINGS FOR 27k!)

-uncomfortable silence- (WELL PUT UM ON ALREADY!!! -JEALOUS RAGE-)

Kenny: Someone say something already... just because I know I am the only clueless one here... (I AM)

Mr. Editor: -still blushing and staring at the floor- ... I just think you guys should leave before Gabriel gets back...

Kenny: I said no... so I'm staying... -plants self on floor-

Sybil: Ummm Kenny... why are you so intent on staying...

Kenny: No clue!... and I don't like being clueless... so... yeah...

Lavi: I tried to tell you earlier that your a weirdo who falls in love with guys that are g-

Sybil: LAVI!!!!! No talky!!!!! Let her figure it out!!!!!

Kenny: What that? I figured that out a long time ago... I'm not all that clueless! I mean its obvious...

Sybil: Do you even know what we're talking about...

Mr. Editor: …can we let this conversation die... please...

Kenny: Nope... I am just making everything up as I go along to I feel better... isnt that sad? (WHOO I got a comment on my avi! Now I shall get a Mythrill!)

Lavi: Is it some sort of secret that they're---

Sybil: YES!!! It is!!! A secret between Mr. Editor, Gabriel, Most of the other Angels, Maria, Me, You, The Innkeeper, The lady who owns the bar down the street, The Maid, God and anyone else who happens to know...

Kenny: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...-cough- ok I'm good. Sorry 'bout that... I don't know whats funny...

Mr. Editor: The fact that it's only a secret from the peoples who'll rub it in my face.

Sybil: Like you!!!!

Kenny: I don't see anything wrong...I'm only laughing that you feel that way...

Lavi: I would tell you...

Sybil: -glare-

Lavi: But she -jerks thumb at Sybil- won't let me...

Kenny: Honestly I don't care what you have to say... He's my friend so whatever secrets he has I don't care and I would never tell...

Sybil: Actually you'll probably blurt it out in surprise and say "OMG He's ga--

Lavi: Now who's gonna blab!!!!

Kenny: No I wouldn't... I have some self control... just don't tempt me to do it and I wouldn't...

Sybil: C'mon already!! Guess!!!!

Lavi: ... you want her to find out?!?

Sybil: Yep!! The sooner she finds out the sooner she can get over her crush on Mr. Editor!

Lavi: then why don't we just tell her!!

Sybil: No! She has to guess!!!

Kenny: I don't play guessin games...and I don't have a crush on anyone... also I have a big secret... that I'll never tell anyone. Mostly because it's weird and you'd all laugh...or be creeped out...

Mr. Editor: Ummm anyways... Gabriel should be back soon... and ummm -fades into silence-

Sybil: ... I can't believe Kenny hasn't guessed it yet...

Kenny: Ok then I'm leaving... I'm hungry. Again. For some reason.

Sybil: Finally!!!!! Bye-bye Editor-chaan!! Say hi to Gabriel-sama for mee!!!

Lavi: -pushes Sybil and Kenny out door-

Kenny: Well that was a total waste of 15 minutes... does anyone around here have food... I want a taco... (I had a taco for breakfast...)

Sybil: There are restaurants in town or we could go somewhere else...

Kenny: I've never been here before...so…lets eat here!!

Sybil: Umm let's go that way!! -points to the left-

Kenny: Ok! Wait... is there really anything that way??

Sybil: Yep!!! The cafe thingy that Maria works in!!!

Kenny: Well that works!! One time I blew up a cafe... it was cool. There was even a mushroom cloud! But that's not important! Lets go!

-walking to café-

Sybil: Do you have even the slightest guess about what Mr. Editor's not so secret secret is...????

Kenny: I still don't like guessing games... why do you keep pestering me?? I bet you don't know my secret... about being a... oops... I'm not supposed to say...heh.

Sybil: Fine... Lavi go ahead and tell her...

Lavi: -whispers in Kenny's ear- [size7Mr. Editor is ...gay...[/size

Kenny: So what?

Sybil: DARN IT!! YOU DIDN'T YELL IN SURPRIZE OR ANYTHING!! 'So what?" GOD!!! WHAT A LAME ANSWER!!!!!!

Kenny: Told ya so... Its not surprising either... he even acts like it...

Sybil: -is huffy and irritated-

Kenny: Haha... your irritated arn't you?? You're disappointed that I didn't randomly blurt that out loud... besides what would make you think that??

Sybil: -sticks her tongue out at you-

Lavi: -chuckles- you messed up her little game... and she's not too happy about that..

Kenny: I told you before... I like messin with people... and its true I am clueless most of the time... but... that was way to easy...-sticks tongue out at Sybil-

Sybil: -blows raspberry-

Kenny: What is with that???!?!?! Ah Nevermind... I have a special something to offer you guys... I kinda was wondering if... you guys... would want to go camping with me...

Sybil: camping???????????????????????

Kenny: Yeah... Mine and Yoh's Anniversary camping trip is tomorrow...and...

Sybil: OK!! If I come I get to meet Yoh-san riiiight!!!

Kenny: You didn't get it... he isn't coming...

Sybil: ... waaah!! I'M SOORRRYYYY!!! KEEN-CHHAAAAANN!!! -hugs- THAT'S SOOO SAAAAAADDDD!!!!

Kenny: -shoves off- You're not making me feel any better... so do you guys wanna go?? Its a lot of fun... my dad took me there when I was 7 and I haven't been back yet... and we can have marshmallow Smores and I'll make Burgers? And Pancakes, and Bacon, and Sausage and Hash browns and OTHER STUFF!!

Sybil: -jumps into air- Yay stuff!!!

Kenny: Haha... ok.

[size18Next day[/size

-Standing in front of really big dark scary forest that is making weird noises-

Kenny: This is it!! It's neat!! Some of the monsters in here are so big!! And they are like ugly too!!

Lavi: …do you mean that it's haunted or something..?

Sybil: yay haunted!!! Bring on the zombies!!

Kenny: What do you think Lavi? Did you think Bambi lived here??

Sybil: IK!! Bambi bad!!!!

Kenny: He's dumb... -walking to campsite-

-At campsite-

Kenny: -snaps fingers and tent appears- I need to lay down some ground rules...

1. NO ONE is allowed to sneak up behind me and scare me..

2. I make the food and you don't complain.

3. If you need to use the restroom there are lots of trees...

4. and Last... NO ONE SLEEPS/ OR TOUCHES MY WATER BED!!

got it?

Sybil: Darn... I wanted to use yer waterbed as a crash-pad ... and throw Lavi out of trees and onto it or something...

Lavi: ... are you drunk...

Kenny: Don't even think about it... and need I remind you of rule one... if anyone does that I'll kill them instantly due to the fact I probably was scared half to death...understand?

Both: Yes Ma'am!

Kenny: Good... now set up camp. And one more thing... If you get attacked by one of the mosters of the forest let it kill you... or defend yourself... but if you kill it the King of the forest will kill you anyway. So... just beware of that...

Sybil: does banishing it to another dimension count as killing it??

Kenny: The king keeps track of all of the monsters and creatures... so.. yes it does... and there arn't any other people in this forest... so it would be obvious that it was one of us and I ain't gonna fight him so I'll tell him it was you and -blam- Your dead...

Sybil: does banishing it to another planet count as killing it...

Kenny: -sigh- Anyway of removing it from said premises will most likely end up getting you killed. Can we move on now?

Sybil: is the Sahara part of the said premises

Kenny: Um? What? (I finished editing all of this and its 71 pages... not including the last 4 days of our talking. PS... you'd think capital letters would be a given...)

Sybil: Is the Sahara desert part of the said premises??? ie Can I send it there????

Kenny: You can try... I guess... but if anything happens its your fault... (I got glasses fer my Avi!)

Sybil: Ish not[size9I'llblameLavi![/size HEH HEEH! I didn't say anything!!! (neat! i like teh swilrly uns better though)

Kenny: haha... Thats not nice... hey... its almost night already! -Night all of a suddenly appears- heh... weird... well... Lets go to the Meadow... its like the only not dark place around here and its pretty too!

Sybil: ... ok!

-At Meadow (super open place with tree's surrounding-

Kenny: Its changed so much since I was here!! Its still so nice!! -sappy-

Sybil: wow... someone's really in tune with nature...

Lavi: -nods-

Kenny: -frowns- Is that a bad thing? I lived outside for 8 years... you'd have to think I'd like somewhere like this.

Both: ummmm what???? why?????

Kenny: -sigh- I don't have parents or relatives. So I... took care of myself... I mean I wasnt going to stay at the orphanage... I didn't exactly fit in. :sweat: So yeah... 8 years... and now look... I'm rich.

Sybil:-pouts- that's sooo saad!!! -hugs-

Kenny: Its not that sad Sybil... don't hug me either. And I turned out just fine so I don't want sympathy...

Sybil: Don't be silly!! Everyone needs hugs!!

Kenny: I hate hugs... -death glare-

-Rawr!-

Kenny: Eep! Sybil; Lavi don't look behind you!

Sybil: -looks behind her-

-Big really ugly green monster thing-

Kenny: -whispers- I told you not to look at it... so just stay quiet and walk away slowly... you don't want it to smell anything you've eaten!

Lavi -hides behind Kenny-

Sybil: -hides behind Lavi behind Kenny-

Kenny: -looks at the others- Wimps. Watch this...you won't believe it... -pulls out beef jerky and throws it at the weird monster thing and its eats it and disappears- See?

Both: -blink blink- ...[size24HOWDIDYOUDOTHAT!!![/size

Kenny: What do you think you taste like? Supposedly humans taste like beef jerky... the texture varies... they like that so that's what I feed them. -rips off a piece and eats it- And I like it too. (be right back... gotta feed my kittens)

Lavi: -pales- that is so sick...

Sybil: -pales- I think I'm gonna [ibe[/i sick...

Kenny: C'mon guys its just jerky...-waving it back and forth in front of Lavi and Sybil-

Sybil: -snatches jerky in mouth- -eats-

Kenny: Whatcha think?? (I'm only half finished with the kitties... their hand fed... and then you have to burp them... lol)

Sybil: -devours the rest of the jerky wearing an expression fit for a man-eating monster- meat... killlllll...meeeaaatttt...

Kenny: -hides behind Lavi- W-whats wrong w-with her?? N-never had jerky or somethin'?

Lavi: ... let's just say that this is the reason beef is number 73 on the list of things Sybil's not allowed near...

Sybil: -growls-

Kenny: T-there's a list?? Some one should have told me... about this.

Sybil: MEAT!! -pounces on Kenny-

Kenny: Eek! Getitoff!! Getitoff!! It might eat me!!

Lavi: erk! fine... -kisses Sybil on forehead-

Sybil: -blinks- LAVI!! -glomps-

Kenny: -blinks- Ok... that worked... "its" back to normal... well sorta.

Sybil: -tick mark- -bops kenny on head-

Kenny: -bops back- THATS NOT NICE!

Sybil: -bops again- Niether was what you said!

Kenny: Stop hitting me!! And you were acting crazy anyway! You don't see me like that!!

Sybil: I don't????????

Kenny[size7Nevermind[/size... just shut up. :stare: You ate my Jerky...which I was currently eating at the time you took it.

Sybil: What jerky????????

Kenny: The [u[i[bbeef[/b[/i[/u jerky?

Sybil: -confused- but I don't eat beef??? Are you sure you're not imagining things Kenny????? Speaking of which... where are we??? I can't remember coming here...

Lavi: (to Kenny) That's a side affect of the stuff she can't have... When it where's off she has no idea what's been going on...

Kenny: (to Lavi) Then can I mess with her since she doesn't remember?

Lavi: (to Kenny) if I knew, which I don't, why would I tell you??

Sybil: -pouty grouchy chibi- Why am I not in this conversation!

Kenny: -fake frown- Cuz I'm your friend... -looks at Sybil- Were sorry! Its nothing were just talking about stuff! Now since you don't seem to remember anything I'll tell you...

1. Were on a Camping trip

2. I got rid of a Monster be feeding it beef jerky

3. You went nuts over my Jerky and ate it

And here we are now talking about it all!

Sybil: I ate beef??? Uhoh!! Did I go all Monsterified on you????

Kenny: Um...sorta...-ish.

Sybil: I didn't KILL anything this time right???

Kenny: No... but I coulda sworn you would try and eat me... wait? You've killed stuff?

Sybil: Ak erm uhhhhh he heh! -glomps Lavi- you smell nice Lavi-chan!

Kenny: -picks up Sybil- [iWhat [/iexactly have you killed??

Chibi Sybil: -flails arms- Noooo!! I wanna Play with Lavi!!!!

Lavi: -twitch- (the chibi cat-girl is too much for him) -smiles- -pats chibi on head-

Kenny:stare: Tell me or I'll throw you...far.

Sybil: some squirrels, 14 birds, my uncles dog, a deer, and I'm not sure but no one's seen my cousin in a while...

Kenny: Really?? HAHAHAHA!! I STILL BEAT YOU!!! I'VE KILLED 17 [iPEOPLE!!![/i ACTUAL PEOPLE!! AND YOU KILLED THE POOR SQUIRRILS!! HAHAHAHA!!!

Sybil: and those people from that convineance store, the ushers at the theatre, the stewardesses, my little sisters friend...

Kenny: Ok Ok I get it! You've killed a lot of people too... [size9I could turn you in and make money of you...[/size

Sybil: I could turn [iyou [/iin and make money off you..

Kenny: Oh yeah... never thought of that...nevermind... -thoughts- Arguing over who killed more people... this is ridiculous...

chibi Sybil: -jumps onto Lavi's head and plays with his hair- ...

Kenny: -sniffles- Thats no fair... I wanna play with my boyfriend too...

Sybil: -still on Lavi's head- Let's kidnap him!!!!

Kenny: He would actually kill me if I did that...

Sybil: and then you'd be a ghostie!!!! Yay ghosties!!!!!!!

Kenny: -flails arms- No way!! I already died once and that was enough for me! It hurts...do you even realize that?? You can take all those dumb times I've been beaten and add them together and it wasn't as bad as dying that 1 time!!

Sybil: it wouldn't hurt if you died by magic...Like ya know Avada Kedavra and all that jazz.

Kenny: So what[size7I hate to admit it but I'm afraid of dying now...[/size

Sybil: soo any idea on when Yoh-san will get over it...

Kenny: No... he tends to get really mad at all the little things that happen... like he hit me once because I commented about him and his work and stuff...

Lavi: well there are plenty of other fish in the sea..

Sybil: who the heck wants to date a fish!!?!?!?!

Kenny: heh...Thats not what he means Sybil. And... I suppose so...

Sybil: hmmmm all this romantic crap is getting boring...

Kenny: Yep... so yet again... I'm changing the subject!! Lets go play bad mitten over there!! -points to bad mitten court-

Sybil: but we have an odd number of players...

Kenny: I'll play by my self... you and Lavi be a team...

Sybil: I could summon a devil to be on yer team...

Kenny: No no!! Really its fine!! Lets just play! -snaps and rackets appear- Everytime that happens I think of Bill Nye that Science guy... (Did you get the comment on your profile?)

Sybil: Why???? (yep!)

Kenny: -stares at racket- Dunno... wait! I guess we need a birdie too...

Sybil: Just.. not a live one...

Kenny: -snaps and a deformed birdie appears- Um... I think I am running out of snaps...

Sybil: -claps hands and about 70 bad mitten birdies fall from the sky-

Kenny: Oo? HOLY S--T... how'd you do that?

Sybil: ...magic...

Kenny: um... ok... (If you get any messages twice its cause of my computer... it gets stuck and keeps reloading the page...)

Sybil: Phwah!! PH34R Me!!

Kenny: Not fearing! -hits Sybil in head with racket-

Sybil: It's war then is it! -attacks Kenny with racket-

Kenny: You meanie!! -starts beating with racket-

Sybil: YES!! I'd been looking fer someone to swordfight with!!! - brandishes racket-

Lavi: -thoughts- i don't know wheter to feel lucky or unloved at being left out...

Kenny: I don't use a Sword very often... how about this! Bow and Arrow! -glowing purple birdie gets shot at Sybil-

Sybil: -get smacked in forehead- grrrrrr HiYAH!! -birdies fly at Kenny-

Kenny: -gets hit also- Grr... BIRD FIGHT!!

-1000's of birdies being thrown back and forth- (be back in a few gotta feed the kitties for the 6 time today...not kidding)

[size18-6 and 1/2 hours later-[/size

Sybil: -exhausted and lying on ground-... wat were we doing again...??

Kenny: -also layin' on ground- dunno... being dumb I guess...

Lavi: -sitting in corner- yep...

Kenny: Don't agree with me... it makes me [ifeel [/idumb...

Sybil: -grin- meaning that you are dumb...

Kenny: -angry- You are so lucky I'm too tired to punch you...

sybil: -evil grin- that was the point -flops back into dirt-

Kenny: -tic mark- -thoughts- Someday I'll just kill everyone...-flops down too while glaring at Sybil-

Lavi: you guys have no idea how funny this looks -stiffled laughter-

Kenny: What's so funny bout it? -looks around- I still don't get it...

Lavi: you're both half-dead lying in the dust and yer still shooting insults at each other

Kenny: -laughs- I guess we do look a little funny that way. Hey! If we can stand up, lets go back to camp and I'll make food... I'm hungry...

Sybil: FOOD!! -chibi Sybil jumps on Lavi's shoulders- Giddiyup!!

Kenny: Jeez... where does all your energy come from?? -stands up-

-Walking-

-random event! Lavi takes pity on the person who has to walk!!-

Lavi: -picks up chibi Kenny and sticks her on his other shoulder- C'mon... Lets go!!

Sybil: Huzzah!!!

Kenny: -cling-on- (lol Star Trek) I-don't like rides!!

Sybil: walax will ya... Lavi-chan whon't let you fall... (all misspellings are intentional)

Kenny: I don't trust [ianyone... [/inot after all the other weird things that have happen...(We know )

Sybil: YOU SHOULD!! LAVI"S A GOOD PERSON!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: I [iwas[/i a good person too... note the [b[iwas[/i[/b...

Sybil: You really scare me sometimes...

Kenny: What do you mean scare?? I'm not scary! I'm just different-ish...

Sybil: Ish???????

Kenny: Its good to be different!! And just because I do things I probably shouldn't doesn't make me a bad person either! I just do things differently...thats all...

sybil: I know!

Lavi: Oi! We've been at the campsite for like five minutes already... Would you monkeys mind getting off my back now.

Sybil: -jumps down-

Kenny: -jumps off purposely landing on Sybil as a cushion- haha...

Sybil: Bleargh!!! -gets squished-

Kenny: -Stays seated just to make her mad- Your not the most comfy landing pad...

Sybil: -flails angrily- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kenny: Fine... -gets off- -back to normal size- What do you guys want for dinner... and does anyone have a watch?

Both: Don't care. No. I don't wear one.

Kenny: Its 10:30 by the way... and I'll make cheesebugers w/ bacon! -attempts to start fire- WHY CAN'T I EVER DO THIS!!

sybil: -claps hands, near dead shrub bursts into flames- Look it's the burning bush!!!

Kenny: OO! YOUR GONNA SET THE WHOLE FREAKIN FOREST ON FIRE!!

Sybil: Nah! It's magic fire! (OMFG! I must have the new collectables NEED TOME FOR SYBIL!! -goes on gold hunt-)

Kenny: I don't do magic... remember? I'm the spiritual person.

Sybil: and [iI"M[/i teh magic cat-girl person.

Lavi: and [iI"M [/iteh hungry person...

Kenny: And [iI'M[/i the one who is just gonna cook these burgers on that magical fire on the bush because I am still really confused about how magic works...

Sybil: Relax! It won't hurt you unless you start shooting off 'yo mama' jokes..

Kenny: WHAT DOES MAGIC HAVE TO DO WITH 'YO MAMA' JOKES?!?!

Sybil: I dunno...

Kenny: -levitating meat patties over the fire on the bush- This is kinda fun...

Sybil: OOOHhh magic meeeaatt!!!

Kenny: I wanna learn this magic stuff too! But first I have to finish learing mind control. Not only do I just get to mess with people; I get to mess with their heads... (I'm learning mind control in real life for real!)

Sybil: heheh scary... (heheh scary... btw yer avi is uber cute right now!!)

Kenny: Yeah... so watch out. I am working on the technique to talk to people in their dreams to make weird stuff happen in them... so don't be thinking anything that you don't want someone else to know... cuz I'll make it worse. -puts burgers on plates and hand them out- (thanks? But whats cute about it?)

sybil: Food!!!! -attacks hamburgers- (it just is...)

Kenny: -pulls Sybil's away- If your gonna act like that no burger for you! NOW SIT! and then you may have one.

sybil: -sits and give you the chibi puppy-dog eyed look-

Kenny: Good girl... here ya go. -give Sybil her burger-

Sybil: -stuffs face- fank-oo (thank-you)

Kenny: You seriously are gross... -eating burger- You really need to take a manners class... though I doubt it would help you.

Lavi: you shouldn't have said that

Sybil: GRRRRR -pounces on Kenny-

Kenny: -throws Sybil at a tree- Don't pounce on me!

Sybil: ...-snif sniff-... -burst into tears- TT TT TT TT TT

Kenny: Sorry Sybil... I didn't mean to hurt you...

Sybil: -scoff- you'd better be

Kenny: Don't let it get to your head... -glare-

Sybil:-starts crying-

Lavi: apparently she's mood swingy...

Kenny: She's annoying...

sybil: -sits up- thank-you...

Kenny: So what do you guys think of my cooking...?

Sybil: i forget...

Kenny: -anime fall- You can make your own food now...

sybil: WHAAAAAAAA- Hey look a bug!!!

Lavi: Sybil, has someone been slipping you pixie sticks again...

Kenny: WHERE!! I ABSOLUTLY HATE BUGS!! -hides-

Sybil: SMASH!!! -SQUISHES BUG- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Lavi: WHO THE HELL LET YOU HAVE PIXIE STICKS!!!!!!

Kenny: -comes out from hiding- I dunno who let her but when I find them I gonna beat them...because its making her crazy...

Lavi: -jabs needle into Sybil's neck-

Sybil: -faints-

Lavi: -scoops up unconscious Sybil- Let's go...

Kenny: Go where? Where in the middle if a haunted forest and its midnight!

Lavi: go find the idiot who gave Capt. Hyper her Pixie Sticks...

Kenny: So I can beat them up?!

Lavi: On one condition... I get to help

Kenny: Ok... lets go then... we can finish camping later.

Lavi: Yeah... Now which way is out...

Kenny: -looks around- Well...um... I...have no idea...

lavi: WHAT!! You mean you got us lost!!!

Kenny: Its been a while since I was here last... [size7please don't kill me.[/size

Lavi: ...so should we just pick a direction...

Kenny: I guess... lets go that way... -points forward and starts walking-

Lavi: OK

[size18-four hours later-[/size

Lavi: This is ridiculous!! We've been walking for ages!!

Kenny: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!!

Sybil: -one eye opens- blgh go left... -falls back asleep-

Kenny: Wha? Why left? I'm not gonna complain c'mon... -goes left and comes to the outside of the forest- How'd she do that?

Lavi: It's like Snoozer from Hamtaro...

Kenny: Strange... so strange... lets look for the idiot now.

Sybil:-talking in sleep- strange like lavi making hamtaro references...

Kenny: -whispers in Sybil's ear- Does he watch hamtaro?

Sybil: -nods-

Lavi: DO NOT!!

Kenny: Aww! Thats so cute! I watch that show too!

Lavi: -turns slightly pink and suddenly becomes very interested in his shoes-

Kenny: I've loved that show ever since I was 4!! I mean its really for little kids but...

Sybil: -jumps up - I know!! It's so cute!!! I have one of the DVDs!!! (seriously i do)

Kenny: Yay for hamsters!! Wait... what were we doing?

Lavi: looking for the idiot so we can beat the crap out of them...

Kenny: -hits hand with fist- Right... why don't we just ask Sybil who she got them from?

Sybil: NO!! I'm not telling... unless you tell me your secret... and get me my freaking sandwich...

Kenny: My secret?? And I thought I already gave you your sandwich??

Sybil: Yesh... I want another...

Kenny: If I give you another sandwich will you tell me??

Sybil: Gabriel-sama gave me a Pixie Stick...

Lavi: ...You're joking

Sybil: Nope...

Kenny: On second thought... beating people up isn't very nice...

Sybil: Yer just scared...ya know if you stopped pissing him off he'll be nice to you...

Kenny: I'm not a nice person...

Sybil: So... just stop being mean to Editor and Gabriel-sama will stop being mean to you...

Kenny: but I'm not being mean...

Sybil:...then. quit being..."[inice[/i" to him...

Kenny[iI[/i get it! Ok...

Sybil: ...

Lavi:.. what now...

Kenny: L-lets go back to Camping!

Sybil: -smirk- far away frum Mr. Gabriel

Kenny: D-don't be mean... -walks back into the forest-

Sybil: -sings- Kenny's scared of Gabriel! Kenny's scared of Gabriel! Kenny's scared of Gabriel!

Kenny's scared of Gabriel! Kenny's scared of Gabriel!

Kenny: -comes back and kicks Sybil really far into the forest- I SAID STOP!

Sybil: Whhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: (to Lavi) Can I kill her?

Lavi: No... someone would sue me...

Kenny: Who? She can't be important to anyone but you right?

Lavi[iI[/i would probably kill me...

Sybil: Pretty dragon... pretty...

Kenny: Hmm... let's just go... -Poof back to campsite- Why didn't I just do that when we were lost?

Lavi: Because you're a moron!!! -shakes by shoulders-

Sybil: Lookie guys I found a dragon pretty pretty. (obviously I'm proud of myself)

Kenny: -brains are rattled- You don't have to point out the obvious! And we see your little pet dragon Sybil! How'd you get back anyway?

Sybil: We -points at dragon- walked... the exit's right over there -points- you guys were just walking in circles for four hours...

Kenny: Note to self: Next time I need to kick harder... You guys realize its like 2 in the morning right? Let's go to bed now... -yawns-

Both: -snoring on floor-

Sybil's Dragon Friend: -stares at you-

Kenny: -looks at Dragon- Um... hi... you have to sleep outside.

Dragon: -blinks-

Kenny: DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!

Dragon: -fanged grin-

Kenny: Eh! I Said don't do that!

Dragon: Heh heh heh...

Kenny: If you do anything rash I'll get you spayed!! - I saw that on tv...

Dragon: -alarmed-

Kenny: T-that's what I t-thought!! Now leave ya dumb dragon!!

Dragon: -in a very calm cool voice- Dumb. Dumb! You ignorant child!!! You dare insult me!! I was merely alarmed that you mistook me for a female!!!!

Kenny: -scream- Y-YOU T-TALK?!

Dragon: Don't be dense. Obviously I can talk.

Kenny: Why does everyone think I'm dense!! I am not!! And dragons aren't supposed to talk!!!!!!!!

Dragon: -looms over Kenny with teeth glinting- OH really.

Kenny[size7Why does everyone wanna hurt me![/size P-please put your teeth away...

Dragon: Alright...

Kenny: Alright? Wow... magically I didn't get hurt in anyway! I do believe in magic! -cheerful-

Dragon: -smirk- -whispers- that's what you think...

Kenny: W-what did you say?

Dragon: Oh Nothing... Why are you still awake anyhow…

Kenny: Because your still here...

Dragon: Is this better... -transforms into phoenix-

Kenny: Depends if you act scary of not... but I'm tired so... -snores-

-sun comes up 23 minutes later-

Sybil: -wakes up- -yawns- -pokes Kenny- Oi... It's morning...

Kenny: -sleepy- Wha? How long did I sleep?

Phoenix/Dragon: About 20 minutes... idiot...

Kenny: Huh? This is your fault! Sybil get rid of the Dragon/Phoenix thing! Its being mean to me!

Sybil: ... Lark??? Are you being mean???

Lark (aka Phoenix/Dragon): -shakes head-

Kenny: THAT THING IS LYING:scream:

Sybil: Hey!! Not 'it' [u[bHE!![/b[/u

Kenny: WHATEVER! One: That thing shouldn't be talking! And two: This is totally dumb that even a dragon/phoenix thing is being mean to me!!

Lark: Whatever...

Sybil: Why shouldn't people talk???

Kenny: What the fluff is that thing anyway! And you said [ipeople[/i?

Sybil: Oh -nods at Lark-

Lark: -transforms into a young man who is smirking at you-

Kenny: You've gotta be kidding me... some how I feel I'm in a fantasy world or something... :stare:

Sybil:... why not...

Kenny: What do you mean why not!!! NOTHING HERE IS NORMAL!!! I FED A MONSTER BEEF JERKY FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!!! AND THIS MEAN DRAGON/PHOENIX THING JUST TURNED INTO A PERSON!!

Lark: -karate chops you on the head-

Kenny: Somehow... I feel like I deserved that...

All: Yah.. You did...

Kenny:[size9 I give up...I'll just shut up and go along with anything that happens now... [/size

Sybil: OK!

Kenny: So who exactly is that guy?

Lark:... just Lark... enchanted shape-shifter... also called number 84...

Kenny: Shape shifter? Ok... nice to meet you... I think...

Lark: My pleasure...

Sybil: ... I'm bored...

Lavi: why are you yelling this early????

Kenny: ... what should we do? Random thought: This forest is full of monsters and yet I've never found big foot...

Sybil: YAY!! LET'S FIND BIG FOOT!!!!!!

Kenny: Ok... but how? This place is huge... and earlier the exit was like 100ft away and me and

Lavi went in circles for 4 hours... lost... somehow... also the tree's change places... so everything looks different.

Sybil: We walk around...Duh!

Kenny: Ok... at least it'll kill time... though we could do something else... like get pizza...

Sybil: OOH!! I like that idea better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -pulls out phone and starts dialing- What do you want on it?

Sybil: -drools- Meeeeaaaattt

Kenny: Oh! Like the one I had at your house!! Alright coming up! -starts talking in phone- -poof- Pizza's here!! They have the fastest pizza delivery on earth..

Sybil: wow...that was fast...

Lavi: -pokes pizza- I don't trust it...

Kenny:stare: I trust you people... so you can trust a pizza...

Sybil:...OK -stuffs face-

Kenny: -looks at Sybil- So how is it?? Its got 17 different kinds of meat... - I didn't know there were that many kinds though...

Sybil: -flops onto ground- ... -hiccup-...-hiccup- ...-hiccup-

Kenny: Oo? What the h--l is wrong with you... (Thanks for paying me back... but I have a better Idea how much gold do you have?)

Sybil: I-hiccup- don't -hiccup- -hiccup- know... -hiccup-

Lavi: this is going to get so annoying so fast

Lark: -appears in phoeonix form on Sybil's head- Are you alright??

Sybil: I-hiccup- don't -hiccup- think-hiccup- so

Kenny: Hmm... she might be allergic to one of the odd meats or she could try to stand on her head and drink water.

Sybil: I'm way too -hiccup- -hiccup- uncoordinated -hiccup- ( erm... i haf like 260 gold...cuz I'm a loser...)

Kenny: Hmmm... don't know what to tell ya... you'll just have to get over them... (haha -smiles-)

Sybil: JERK!!! -smack Kenny with empty pizza box-

Kenny: Ow... are you done yet?

Sybil: ...no -smack you again-... ...now I'm done... (oooh shiny goldies... how can I ever thank you...)

Kenny: I'm never intentionally a jerk... it just happens...[size7 maybe some day I'll get hit enough that it'll stop.[/size (I'll have more later. And you don't have to thank me... I've donated like 12k to you already. I'm a giver.)

Sybil: Who knows...

Kenny: That doesn't mean you get to beat me anymore... so... I see you don't have hiccups...

Sybil: What... HAHA!! THEY WENT AWAY WHEN I GOT MAD AT YOU!!!!!! YAYS!!!! YOU CURED ME KENNY!!!! -glomps-

Kenny: I hate getting glomped... and your welcome I guess.

Sybil: Hey look! A pinecone!! -pounces on pinecone-

Lavi: ...Yep... she's back to 'normal'...

Kenny: A pinecone? Hmmm... Strange, there shouldn't be any of those here...

Sybil: should it not be purple either...????

Kenny: No... maybe you shouldn't touch it Sybil. Something might be living inside of it.

Sybil: -sweatdrop- like what???

Kenny: Knowing this place... something really gross.

Sybil: EEK!! -jumps away and lands on Lavi's shoulders-

Lavi: Oof!!

Kenny: ok... lets leave... or we can go to the lake its cool... and there is rapids...

Sybil: Yay drowning!!!!

Kenny: Ok! -transition to lake-

Sybil: -pokes water- HISSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Kenny: What was that?

Sybil: -cat tail puffs up- -hisses at lake-

Kenny: -kicks Sybil in- Don't hiss at it!!

Sybil: MRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! -blub blub blub goes under water-

Kenny: Stupid cat... Lavi'll save you. -Throws Lavi in the water- I like throwing things...

Lavi: -drags Sybil out of lake- Kenny! I'll throw an angry wet cat at you!! -chucks angry wet cat-girl Sybil at Kenny-

Kenny: -dodges and lets Sybil smash into the rocks behind me- I don't like cats...

Sybil: you...don't...like...me?? -bursts into tears-

Kenny: Thats not what I said... I just don't like cats... they complain too much I guess...

sybil: -cries harder-

Kenny: Shut up already... jeez crybaby...

Chibi Sybil: -bite yer hand-

Kenny: Ouch! What the f--k was that for?

Sybil: because,... so's this -throws Kenny into lake-

Kenny: -in water- w-wow... its r-really c-cold... -teeth chattering-

Sybil:...I've changed my mind about not liking water... BANZAI!!! -cannonballs into lake-

Kenny: -makes sure she's not where Sybil's gonna land- Ok... that was pointless... -Looks at rapids about 100ft on the other side of the lake- I'm gonna see if I can find something real fast! Be right back! -swims away-

Sybil: what do ya think she's lookin' for...??

Lavi: who knows

Lark: I don't know and I don't care...

Kenny: -comes back- Looks what I found guys! -pulls out bag full of oysters-

Sybil: SHELLFISH!!!

Lavi: Oysters??? Why oysters???

Lark:...Yeah...

Kenny: -pulls one out of bag- Here open it... -throws to Sybil- But be careful they bite.

Sybil: YAY!! -pokes oyster while muttering under breath- -the oyster turns purple- !! KENNY!! Look what I did!!! -brandishes purple oyster-

Kenny: What are you doing... or more or less; what did you do? Just open it... there is something inside... but make a wish first...

Sybil: -screws up eyes- ... - opens oyster-

-giant puff of smoke comes out of oyster-

Sybil:shock: ...

Lavi: I don't think that that was suppossed to happen...

Lark: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (he fell asleep on the lake shore)

Kenny: What'd you wish for?

Sybil: chocolate...not exploding oysters...

Kenny: Maybe it didn't like your wish... like this one time my dad wished for a hot girl... it didn't work. Let me try. -picks up oyster and whispers a wish- -POOF... a hot-dog appears- Mine worked...

sybil: Let me try again!!! -snatches oyster and whispers a wish- BANG!! -oyster explodes- AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!

Kenny: What are you wishing for thats making them explode!?!?!?

Sybil: I WISHED FOR THE SAME THING YOU DID! -flails arms-

Kenny: really? Maybe they don't like you... let Lavi try it.

Lavi: -picks up oyster mumbles something- ... -opens oyster- -tiny golden birds fly out of it and circle around their heads-

Kenny: Hmm... There must be something wrong with the way your wishing.

Sybil: how can i be wishing wrong!!!!!! -shouts-

Lark: -wakes up, stumbles over, snatches oyster, opens it-... -a long piece of cloth appears and ties itself around Sybils mouth-

Sybil: -muffled protests-

Lark: It works fine for me too...

-Stuff happens!- [I lost my old copy of the Story... and it stopped... its broken into like 6 documents... so yeah... I kinda lost some stuff... is not my fault.

-poof to Kenny's house-

Kenny: I like the poofing thing... welcome home!

Lark: -looks around and starts criticizing stuff-

Kenny: Whats your problem?

Sybil: He's a little snot.. That's his problem.

Kenny: Lets go bowling...

lavi: and leave Lark here...

Sybil: YAY! bowling!

Lark: -mutters something about 'uncivilized baboons' and poofs away-

-In bowling alley in Kenny's house-

Kenny: Pick the color ball you want... just say it and it'll appear... like this. Black. -ball appears- See? -ball falls and hit foot- Ow! Just make sure you grab it...

Sybil: Violet...-snatches purple bowling ball from air- Hmmm not interesting enough -taps ball and pink and dark purple stars appear on it-... much better

Lavi: ... white ... -catches ball as it falls-

Kenny: Ok lets play! Me first! -goes up to Lane- Wait I forgot how to do this... -throws ball and it goes through the sealing- Um... oops... I'm right handed in bowling...

Sybil:...Nice one... are we playing destroy the bowling alley then???

Kenny: NO WERE NOT! I DID THAT BY ACCIDENT!

Sybil: ...Darn...

Kenny: If you wanna destroy something we can go to the shooting gallery... and I have more than just rifles... -evil-

Sybil: -cringes- ... Lavi... I'm scared...

Kenny: What? ...You don't shoot each other... and I'm not very good at it anyway...

Sybil: That's why I'm worried.

Kenny: Come on please!! No one ever wants to play with me!! I'm desperate!!

Lavi: OI. You guys! Sybil are you going or not??

Sybil: -Glances at score board- ...-sweatdrop- Lavi... you got a strike...

Lavi: ...yeah...what of it...

Kenny: Oh! Watch out for the confetti!! Its kinda sharp!!

Sybil: -pulls out umbrella- Yay!

Kenny: -gone to Shooting gallery-

Sybil: EH? EH?! EH?!?! KEN-CHAAAAAN!!!!! WAAIIT FOR MEEEE!!!!! -goes to shooting gallery after Kenny-

Kenny: -holding huge gun- Hi Sybil!

Sybil: HOLY MEAT MUFFINS!!!!!!! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!

Kenny: What this? Check it out... -blows hole through shooting board in like a millisecond- Sweet huh?

Sybil: -pulls out mini bazooka from portal- Do ya think they'd let me use this??

Kenny: Yep... no problem!! Just don't blow up the house like I d... never mind.

Sybil: -ignores that last comment- SWEET!! -fires bazooka and this laser energy beam comes out of it and guess what... destroys the building-

Kenny: How many of my houses can be destroyed in one week... --

Sybil: -pulls out rocket launcher- What? Ya wanna test it??

Kenny: No... but I'm sure you would wouldn't you...

Sybil:...Darn -stows away rocket launcher-

Kenny: Thank you... (your story is Ql... and pretty well written too...)

Sybil: -smiles-

Kenny: -uses gun and shoots right past Sybil's head- But don't even joke around with big guns...

:stare:

Sybil: -twitch twitch- ... -dies- (ooohh thankeys for the perdy flower)

Kenny: Did I scare you?? -pokes- Hello Sybil?? (your welcome...I might have more stuff too)

Sybil: -mumbles- can...i haf...a cookie???... (you're too good a person)

Kenny: Cookie?? Why not! Lets go to the kitchen! -in Kitchen hands Sybil a 12inch cookie- (No I just have a lot of gold...[size7125.7k[/size and I got that half price too)

Sybil: -STILL KINDA OUT OF IT- cookie...yay...(...OO I've never even seen that much gold...)

Kenny: Haha... Sybil do you like raisins?? (wanna see that much gold? I'll show you)

Sybil: Kinda...

Kenny: Would you like another cookie... this one is smores... I make them... oh and did we leave Lavi somewhere?

Sybil: ...the bowling alley... -eats cookie-

Kenny: ...I wonder what he's doing? Call him like you always do. See if he comes...

Sybil: -shrugs- LAAAVIII!!!!! -whistles- LAVI!!!!!

Lavi: -slams open door- -ish completely plastered with confetti-

Kenny: -laughing hysterically- hahahahahaha I told you about that confetti! No one ever gets a strike... and thats why!! (I still like your story thing lol)

Sybil: -grins- -starts laughing- (yays .)

Kenny: You must be pretty lucky to get one or you cheated...

Lavi: I was [imurdered[/i!! By crazy people and CON-FREAKING-FETTII!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: People? Who else was there?

Lavi: -horrified expression- there was an elementary school field trip... -twitches-

Kenny: What? Are you scared of a bunch of little children? (aww... your story's over!! TT )

Lavi: You want to be mauled by a bunch of rabid 8 year olds with confettii!?!? (...the sequels not done yet ... but i could send you the beginning...)

Kenny: There 8 years old... it can't be that bad... and were talking about little glittery pieces of paper... jeez. ( I read more..:dramallama: )

Sybil: the little people are scary!!!! They're loud and they pull tails!!!!!

Kenny: I guess they do get a little more rowdy once they get a certain age... but my kids only 2 so I don't really know... I just love little kids though.

Sybil: HISSS!

Lavi: traitor...

Kenny: -crosses arms- Well that's not very nice... maybe I'll take you to one of those little kid daycares and make you stay there all day until you learn to like them... besides... you both[i were [/ilittle kids at one time...

Both: AAAHHH NOOO PLEASE!!!! DON'T MAKE US GO TO DAYCARE!!!!!!!!! -flops onto ground and hugs Kenny's ankles-

Kenny: heh... this is awkward... -attempts to get out of the arms of the people hugging her ankles... and does by stepping on Sybil and jumping off- You guys are a bunch of babies...

Sybil: WAHHH! KENNY HURTED ME!!!

Lavi: I am Not a baby!

Kenny: Yes you are...

both: ...Meanie...

Kenny: Whatever... I'm gonna go to the store... wanna come?

Sybil: ...OK!!! -jumps up-

-poofs to store-

Kenny: Alright I have a huge list ...so... Sybil you get them for me.

Sybil: ...-blinks-

Kenny: Darn... I knew that wouldn't work... -puts chibi Sybil in a shopping cart-

chibi Sybil: YAY!!!!

Kenny: Lets buy a whole bunch of stuff we don't need and then eat it all when we get home... -starts pulling random items off the shelf-

Sybil: LIKE POCKY!! AND PUDDING PACKS!!!!!

Kenny: -glares at Sybil- Pocky? and pudding?

Sybil: ... what???... they're good...

Kenny: I KNOW!! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT:xp: -gets those items-

Sybil: ...let's get lots of popcorn too...then we can gang up on Lavi-chan and chuck it at him!!! -evil grin-

Kenny: -bops Sybil- Now that's not nice. Lavi is a nice person. And you shouldn't throw popcorn you should eat it. (Like my avi?? I cot a complex jacket!)

Sybil: but popcorn fights are fun! (yosh)

Kenny: No... -checks out and leaves-

-at home- (thankies!!)

Sybil: PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -gives Sybil the pudding and starts eating the pocky- This pocky isn't as good as the orange cream kind...

Sybil?? I've never had teh orange one...

Kenny: It was a gift to me from my friend. Its has to be the best substance on earth!

:heart:heart:

Sybil: OOOOOHHHHH

Kenny: -finishes entire box of pocky not leaving any for Sybil-

Sybil: Ohhoh? Well missy, two can play at that game!! -eats all pudding-

Kenny: Grr... -starts eating other random things- (I just got back an hour ago from the dentist; I had to get my one tooth drilled cause its funny shaped! They tortured me and I can't feel my face... --)

Sybil: THIS IS WAR!! -eats more stuff- (...ow... well at least they [iused [/ithe numby stuff on you...)

Kenny: YOU'RE ON! -starts stuffing face and little shreds from the bags from the store are flying around- ( Me too... and they let me listen to my mp3 player)

Sybil: -copy's Kenny- (no fair)

-Still stuffing faces-

Kenny: -burp-

sybil: -falls over-...ugh...that's it... ... i... can't...move...

Kenny: -steps on Sybil- Woot!! That makes me the winner!! -falls over-

Sybil: Bleargh...no... we ...both lost...

Kenny: I...know... this... was really... dumb... we should've... known this... would happen...

Sybil: -nods-... uuughhhhh...

Kenny: What...now...? We have... to clean...up this mess...

Sybil: I'm too tired... make Lavi do it...

Kenny: -stands up slowly- Wow... my stomach hurts... -sits back down- I give up... standings too hard...

Sybil: ... yeah... -yawns-

Kenny: I'm gonna sleep now...-sleeping-

Sybil:...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kenny: ...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-4 hours later-

Kenny: -wakes up- YAWN!

Sybil: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-drools on floor-ZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kenny: SYBIL! WAKE UP! YOUR DROOLING ON MY FLOOR!!

Sybil: eh -one eye opens- Whazzat???

Kenny: Your drooling... on MY FLOOR! Wait. My stomach don't hurt anymore... does yours??

Sybil: -sits up- ...not really...

Kenny: Good... now [iyou[/i can start cleaning up...

Sybil:... -looks around-... it's your mess too... -pouts-

Kenny: I'm going to make dinner... if you guys wanna stay over that is.

Sybil:... I'LL HELP!!!!!!!! -jumps up-

Kenny: Oh ok... you can start by telling your most favorite food on the entire earth.

Sybil: -reels back- I-I have to Pick O-ONE?!?!?!

Kenny: How am I supposed to know what you like? And I can make just about anything... what's so hard about picking?

Lavi: -pokes head in window (he was in the other room watching TV this whole time)- She likes noodles... and chicken.

Sybil: YEAH!!

Kenny: Thats it? Thats easy... -gets chicken out of the fridge and noodles from the cabinet- You can start boiling these if you really wanna help...

Sybil: OK!! -trips- whoah! -lands on face-

Kenny: What the 'ell did you drip on? -not even looking at Sybil-

Lavi:... her giant feet...

Sybil: HEY!

Kenny: -laughing- So true... eh... the chickens done... I'll cook the noodles since miss clumsy over there can't even walk on two feet... -takes noodles and cooks them-

-3 minutes later...-

Kenny: -gives out bowls of noodles and chicken- Its really hot so be careful.

Sybil: -stares intently at bowl-

Kenny: What? It aint gonna bite you? Why are you staring at it?

Sybil: -keeps staring at bowl- ...I'm waiting for it to cool...

Kenny: Hmm... -stares at bowl- Y'know somehow these noodles are quite intriguing...

all: -stares at noodles-

-45 minutes later-

Kenny: Um... guys... think the noodles are cool now...

Sybil: What?! OH yeah... -eats noodles-

Kenny: -eats noodles- Well... that was good... so... you guys wanna stay over night? Its 11:30 you may as well...

Both: -blinks- ... works for me...

Kenny: YAY!! I never have company! Let me show you to your room!

-upstairs-

Kenny: -opens huge door to a room with entertainment center, giant walk-in closet, bathroom, bed, a all kinds of things... and its mostly red and purple- This is it... this is the guest room... its pretty big too...

Sybil: -awestruck- -turns to Kenny- Can I live here?????????

Kenny: Sure... its not like I need 4 houses...

Sybil: -glomps-

Kenny: -reaches in pocket and pulls out big key ring- Here's the Keys... -jingles in Sybil's face-

Sybil: wooooooo Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinyyyyyyy!!!!!!!

Kenny: All you have to do is this... make sure no one else come to the house but you guys... -hands Sybil the shiny keys-

Sybil: woooo!!!!!!

Kenny: YAY!! I have neighbors now!! -hugs Sybil-

Sybil: YAY! HUGS! -hugs Kenny-

Lavi:... so...what?? I sleep in the closet now???

Sybil: YEP!!

Kenny: -sarcasm- No Lavi... you and Sybil have to sleep together... -rolls eyes- there's another room down the hall...

Lavi: -ish not amused-

Sybil: -ish cracking up here-

Kenny: Why's she laughing?

Sybil: You funny. -laughing-

Kenny: I know... I get that a lot... you should probably stop laughing before you suffocate... better yet... keep laughing...

Sybil: -tick mark- I'll get you for that later...

Kenny: No no... you don't have to do that... :sweat: I was only kidding...

Sybil: Oh well then.. -whispers- Lavi will probably doodle on you anyways

Kenny: -pops up behind Sybil- What was that? (Enjoy your armlet thing! )

Sybil!!!!! ummmmmmmmmm heh eheh :sweat:sweat:sweat: Lavi... likes to doodle on people when they're asleep... heh heh... :sweat:sweat:sweat:

Kenny: -looks at Lavi- eh... I guess I'll have to watch out for that...won't I? Though... I do like revenge...so if something happens... :stare:

Lavi: Heh Heh... scary...

Kenny: -sigh- I was kidding... even if I try I can never get good revenge... so... why don't you guys get your stuff and move in?

Sybil: -claps hands and giant pile of stuff falls from ceiling including a tiny black kitten- -to kitten-Gyaahh!! Necro-chaaaan!!! I forgot you were coming!!! The plane must have gotten here hours ago!!!!!!! I'm sorrryyyyy:gonk:gonk:gonk:gonk:gonk:gonk:

Kenny: OO Holy crap... -looks at ceiling- and um... what's with the cat?

Sybil: OH... I'm supposed to be baby-sitting... He's my... nephew?? er... Cousin????? Oh to heck with it. I'm related to the kid.

Necro (the kitty): -goes KaPOOF and turns into a scruffy black-haired boy with cat ears and a tail- -grins at you-

Kenny: Cute and weird... but I'll go along with it:sweat:

Necro: -bows- Pleasure to meet you. -kisses Kenny's hand-

Kenny: -jumps- Er... Creepy much...

Necro????

Sybil: AWWW!!! He's a little gentleman!!! He's so CUTE!!!

Lavi:... here we go again...

Kenny: -still in odd position from jumping- What's going again??

Lavi: ...she likes cute things.

Sybil: -still squeaking about how Koot Necro is-

Kenny: Um...ok... I'm going to go now... and...um... do nothing I think...

Necro: Why are you leaving M'lady???

Kenny: -twitch- I-don't-know...

Necro???

Sybil: Yeah!!! Why!!!!

Kenny: -ignores by running downstairs-

Sybil: AFTER HER!!!! (e-gad this is random)

Necro: -jumps through air and lands on Kenny's back-

Kenny: -flings the 'way to polite' cat person into a wall- (its supposed to be... that's what our fans like!)

Necro: -rubbing head- HEY THAT WAS MEAN!!! EVIL!! -points at Kenny- IT'S A WITCH!!! BURN IT BUUURN IIIT!!!!

Kenny: -levitates Necro- Why don't you shut-up... (we have 102 pages!! And I just got a musketeer hat...there 22.3k... I got it for 7!! Woot!!)

Necro: -sticks tongue out at you-

Sybil: Kenny-chaaan C'mon he's like 8... I don't think he's supposed to shut up... (ooh wooooww)

Kenny: -grumbles- Fine... -drops him from 9ft. up- (sorry I get overly excited...)

Sybil: GAAAAAHHHKKKK!!!!

Necro: -bounces when he hits the ground-

Kenny: -poofs to the upstairs balcony- Aren't high ceilings cool? -sarcasm-

Sybil: AHH!!! You! AH! Er!! Poofing should be illegal fer sumthin like this...

Necro: ... awesome...

Kenny: -poofs right up to Sybil's face- Na... its too fun.

Sybil: HOLY CRAP!!! -stumbles backwards and falls down down down-

Kenny: -starts laughing- I'm sorry! I get a little carried away with the poofing sometimes... though its always funny. :rofl:

Sybil:-dazed and is flopped on the ground on her back wif her feet flipped over her head- ... .

Kenny: Get up... please...

Sybil: -rolls into sitting position- -rubs head- Owww... Eh??? Wha happened???

Kenny: -sneezes-

Sybil: -stares at Kenny- Whazzat???

Kenny: I'm allergic to cats...

Sybil and Necro (in unison): Seriously??

Kenny: Yes seriously. -sneezes- Cats and parrots...

Sybil: Then how come yer not allergic to me...????

Kenny: I don't know... I guess you're just different.

Necro: -most freaking adorable pout in the whole dang universe- Then... You're allergic to ... me??? -sniff-

Kenny: -ignoring the cute face- Probably...

Necro: -bursts into tears- LAAVIII!!! SYYBIIILLL!!!!! SHE'S BEING MEAN TO MEEEE!!!!!

Kenny: -sneeze- I'm not BEING MEAN!!

Necro: R2

Sybil: D2!!!!!!! -breaks into laughter-

Kenny: Hahaha! Not funny... well... shall we move on to something else now? -sneezes- . that is so annoying! (I sneezed on my computer!)

Sybil: It was 2 -still giggling- (lol dude lol)

Kenny: -sneezes- I know... moving on please? (I've sneezed a zillion times... thats why I decided I was allergic to cats...)

Sybil: Moving on to what??????

Kenny: Moving on to doing something else!! Like something that is more exciting than standing here!!

Necro: LIKE BLOWING STUFF UP!!!!! (god... is this the same kid as the uber polite one..??)

Kenny: -sneeze- THAT SOUNDS SWEET!! LETS DO THAT!!

Necro: SWEET!!! -pulls out blueprints- OKay I'm gonna need a rocket launcher, some grenades, a couple of those round funny looking bombs that they have in cartoons, a bazooka, and 400 banana cream pies!

Kenny: Ok...but Pie? What for? (OMG! I MADE BANANA CREAM PIE FOR DESSERT

LAST NIGHT!!! THATS SOOOO FUNNY!!)

Necro: -punches floor- A man's gotta eat!!

Sybil: MAn??? What man??? -looks around-

Necro:vein:

Kenny: Pie is bad for you! You'll weight 1000 pounds if you eat that many of [imy [/ipies...

Necro: I'm a fictional character. I don't gain weight...

Kenny: Darnit... I'm still not making you pie...

Necro:... Don't make me tell my mother on you...

Kenny: Why should I even care...?

Necro: because my mother is a demi-goddess...

Kenny: -rolls finger- And your point is?

Necro: My auntie is Artemis... goddess of the hunt...

Kenny: Still looking for a point... -sneeze-

Necro: let me try to put this in words you can understand... -groan- IF. You. Don't. My. Entire. Freaking. Family. WILL. HUNT. YOU. DOWN. AND. KILL. YOU.

Kenny: Aw... I'm used to it... everyone wants to kill me...

Sybil: Like Gabriel??

Kenny: -fig-its- er... sure... NOT IMPORTANT THOUGH! LETS HAVE PIE!

Necro: -under breathe- Yesss

Sybil: PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: -hits Necro in head- Your lucky...

Necro: -ignores- Hey where'd Lavi go...

Kenny: Yeah... -thoughts- Maybe... he'll forget the pie after a while...

Sybil: I think he's asleep upstairs ...

Kenny: In [iyour[/i room? heh... that was funny earlier... sleep together. -laughs-

Sybil: -ignores- -stomps up stairs comes back down minutes later dragging a unconscious Lavi behind her-

Kenny: You could've left him up there...

Sybil: Kenny... that's mean... besides I can't get him to wake up...

Kenny: Why not? -pokes Lavi-

Sybil: -shrugs-

Lavi: -still sleeping-

Kenny: hmm... -levitates Lavi- I like doing this... -throws at wall- If that don't work I don't know what will...

Lavi: -still asleep-

Necro: ... that was unfortunate...

Sybil: AHA! I know! -kisses Lavi on nose- ...

Lavi: -still asleep-

Sybil: Erg... Kenny you try...

Kenny: Hmm... -kisses Lavi on the mouth-

Sybil: -shoots Kenny a filthy look- -death glare- -kisses Lavi-

Lavi: Is still unconscious-

Necro: -Occupying his time by flicking pocket lint into everyone's hair when they're not looking

Kenny: This is odd... I swear. -taps head- Y'know... I could rip his soul out and then see if he wakes up...

Sybil: ...Don't...

Necro: -walks over-... -kisses Lavi-

Lavi: -wakes up Gags and runs to the bathroom-

Kenny: -rotflol- OMG! Now that was mean... :rofl:

Necro: What? I woke him up didn't I?

Sybil: -thoughts- Okay I'm seriously creeped out and yet I find that hilarious...

Kenny: I thought it was bad enough when I did it... hey! I'm not sneezing anymore!

Sybil: Yer cured!!! Laughter IS the best medicine!!!

Kenny: Sure Sybil... now what?

Lavi: Who cares -walks back over- -glares at Necro- as long as that b-----d isn't invited...

Necro: Well hello to you too Sleeping Beauty... ( :rofl:rofl: )

Kenny: Haha... how about we all sleep now... its like some weird time of night yet again... (I posted the edited first part of this thing! And do you like my avi?)

Lavi: I'm not tired...

Sybil: WELL DUH!!!! YOU JUST SLEPT THROUGH AN ENTIRE CONVRSATION!!!!

Necro: -ish cracking up- (Kewl... and... Kewl...the hammer is scary though...)

Kenny: Please don't argue... I'm going to sleep outside tonight! See you guys in the morning... (Just wait... it gets worse...)

Necro: -falls asleep on floor-

Sybil: AWW!! Isn't he just[i precious!!!!![/i

Lavi:...No...

Kenny: By the way... I kissed you too! And good luck in your new house -runs outside-

Necro: -opens one eye- Do you people mind... I'm sleeping.

Lavi: -staring angrily after Kenny- What! Do you people think my existence is purely so you can kiss me at random moments when I'm unconscious!!!!

Sybil and Necro: You mean it's not?

-NEXT MORNING!-

Kenny: -bursts through door- GOOD MORNING PEOPLE!

Sybil: UGHHHH... Wha??? Kenny??? Wha time izzit????

Kenny: 5:29 am! TIME TO GET UP!

Sybil: F--- you Kenny... It's Waaay toooo eeaarrlllyyy...

Kenny: -frowns- Then I'll wait for you people to get up... -sits down- (now you like my avi?)

Sybil: Fine!!! I'll get up!!! As long as you stop staring at me!!! ( It would be creepier without the little heart... Pffft)

Kenny: Hey! Can I stare at Lavi when he sleeps... I can make weird stuff happen in his dreams too... -evil grin and thoughts-

Sybil: -pounces on Kenny-

Kenny: I WAS KIDDING! Get off... I wouldn't do anything that bad!

Sybil: -continues wrestling Kenny-

Kenny: -trying to shove her off- Dude! What's your problem! I wasn't being bad I swear it!

Sybil: -jumps off-

Kenny: -glares-

Sybil: -sticks out tongue-

Kenny: -sticks out tongue back- What did you think I was thinking anyway...?

Sybil: Nothing... Why???

Necro: -yawns- I was sleeping... jerks...

Kenny: Good never mind... and please tell the little brat to shut up!

Necro: -pulls a pack of gum out of his pocket and chucks it at Kenny-

Kenny??? What was that for?!? Better yet if you do anything that annoys me I'll rip out your soul and stick it in a gift box and ship it to Canada!

Necro: Aren't souls intangible??? (ok I really can't spell that one)

Kenny: Not for me... I just solidify them... (congrats! You did! My CPU has internet spell check!)

Necro: Evil.

Sybil: KEWL!! (really!!??? I may die of shock!!!)

Kenny: ...I know it's Evil... Wanna see me do it? (haha... try getting Mozilla Foxfire!)

Necro & Sybil:[size18[b NO!!!![/b[/size

Kenny: Party poopers...

Necro: ... -looks around- Lavi's still asleep huh?

Kenny: Does he normally sleep this much??

Sybil: -shrugs- ... Kinda... Well maybe not most of the time...

Kenny: What if we draw on him while he sleeps? -pulls out rainbow permanent markers-

Sybil: WHEEEE!!!! YAYS!!!

Kenny: -hands Sybil the markers- You first...

Sybil: It was your idea so, you should go first.

Kenny: Hmm... -starts doodling on Lavi- Look! Its a cookie!

Sybil: My TURN!!!! -doodles- Lookie! It's a horsy!!!!

Kenny: I can't wait for him to wake up... hey Necro you wanna draw something?

Necro: What??? The grim reaper???

Kenny? Anything... that would make him mad when he gets up...

Necro: -draws the jolly roger on Lavi's forehead-

Kenny: Cool... y'know what would be really funny? If I made it so when I or one of you guys say a word... Lavi would do something weird... like this one guy on this hypnotist show... every time the lady said cowboy... the guy would stand up and hit himself in the butt and say 'wrangler butts drive me nuts!' (Seriously this happened... she also got another guy to shake his hips and another to say 'Huston, we have a problem' it was sooooo cool!)

Both: ... :rofl:rofl:rofl:rofl:rofl:rofl:rofl:rofl:

Kenny: Why don't we let Sybil try if first...

Sybil: I don't know...

Kenny: -pouts- C'mon! No one ever gets a chance to do this! Its really funny! Just think of something embarrassing you wouldn't do in front of someone and make him do it!

Sybil: ...Like what?? Making him do the can-can in a tutu...?????

Kenny: Hmm... no tutu...but we'll start with the can-can... now pick a word.

Sybil: Pickles...

Kenny: -starts saying a bunch of stuff to Lavi in his sleep- Alright thats it... now just wake him up and he'll can-can to the word Pickles... and trust me... it always works... and he won't have a clue why he's doing it either...

Sybil: ...that's mean... but somehow awesome.

Necro: -smirks- being mean to him shouldn't be this much fun...

Kenny: Why do you like being mean to him anyway??

Necro: -evil grin-

Kenny: -creeped out- Er... and your answer is?... no better yet... skip it... hurry up and wake him up!

Sybil: .. How????

Kenny: How do you [inormally[/i do it?

Sybil: Just wait till he gets up normally...

Kenny: Were gonna be a while aren't we...? (Wow! You replied! )

Sybil: Yep... (why wouldn't I????)

-clock ticking-

Kenny: -smashes clock- Annoying much... ([size7I dunno... you just seem annoyed by me at

school...[/size

-Jeopardy theme tune playing-

Sybil: -smashes Tv- (I wasn't...)

Kenny: Oo um... ok... (really? Just seemed like it... never mind then.)

Necro: -ish sitting in the corner wearing a slightly amused expression-

Kenny: Oo um... ok... (really? Just seemed like it... never mind then.)

Necro: -ish sitting in the corner wearing a slightly amused expression-

Kenny: -looks at another clock and twitches- Wow... 4 minutes have passed... . (I had to start a new pm... the old one is getting shorter and shorter before it messes up again... so welcome to Re: sup (cont. again & again) I wonder how long we can keep up this novel...)

Sybil:... dang he could sleep through anything... (for eternity i excpect)

-9 and 1/2 hours later!!-

Kenny: -sleeping- -snores-

Sybil: -snore-

Lavi: -still sleeping-

Necro: -blinks-

Kenny: -wakes up- Eh? What millennium is it??

Necro: -bored- same one as before genius...

Kenny: I was being sarcastic for your information!! (me and Al made a toxic drink... consisting of old coffee, lemonade, soap, creamer, and any germs from a used spoon... its because we are getting revenge... eh... its smells bad too I wonder if anyone will drink it... it looks like coffee)

Necro: -shrugs- (... -barfs- ... btw... picture!!)

Kenny: Now Sybil's sleeping too... -evil- (LOL BARF!!! AND OH YEAH!!! Are you sure you want it?? It ish crappeh...)

Necro: what are you thinking?? -evil- (-nods- !!!! (why is barf funny??????))

Kenny: I wasn't thinking actually... (um...er... I... dunno...)

Necro: -mutter something involving the words "simple" and "clueless"-

Kenny: -glare- What would you have in mind? Nothing [ireally [/ibad... I'm the one who gets to do that kinda stuff...

Necro: -shrugs- -evil grin- What do you think, i think...

Kenny: Oo Lets just do something while there still asleep...

Necro:-jumps up- I'll get the monkey and the trampoline!!! (LOL i love that line)

Kenny: What the 'ell? BTW I hate monkeys... I wouldn't touch one if my life depended on it...

Necro: Not even this one -pulls out purple fluffy plush toy that looks like something between a cat and a monkey-

Kenny: What is it with everyone and purple things... PURPLE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR!!

Necro: that's nice...

Kenny: Ok back to business... what's the trampoline for?

Necro: -shrugs-

Kenny: -twitch-Anime fall- Ok then... how about something in the 'what the heck was I doing before I fell asleep' family??

Necro: -claps hands- OHHHH Yesssssssss -evil grin-

Kenny: What do you have in mind though? I don't wanna [iover[/i do anything...

Necro: Let's just say it involves a rocket launcher, a circus clown, a vat of chocolate pudding and a girraffe named Carl...

Kenny: Oi... how about something simple? -evil- Like the upstairs bedroom?

Necro: ... yer so evil... -dies fer some random reason-

Kenny: ... -12 minutes later- Sybil and Lavi sleeping in the bed in the upstairs bedroom- Good enough... for now...

-Later-

Sybil: -blinks blinks- -looks over at Lavi- ...

-China-

Some lady: -gets hit in head with Lavi- (that boy could sleep through anything)

-back at Kenny's house-

Sybil: ... -staring out window-... I'm hungry... (lolz random!!) (send me the link to this on -spying on Sybil laughing- :rofl:rofl:

Sybil: ... -scratches head- why are you laughing Kenny???

Kenny: Oh nothing! So... where's Lavi? ( Ok look me up. XxXLike-the-RainXxX the story should be at the bottom... I think I'm gonna redo it though. And we have 13 views now.)

Sybil: -strait face- He had to go somewhere (I saw it!! ... oh and ... gimmie credit fer that please!!!. a little... just fer like... my original characters and stuff... please...??)

Kenny: -giggles- Sure. Why the straight face?? (Aw crap! How could I forget! I'll add some stuff... I have to go through and edit the whole thing anyway.)

Sybil: -giving you the pointing finger of death- (no not that finger, Kenny..) I DID NOTHING!! (thanks...)

Kenny: (Meh noes lol) Nothing always means something!!! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!

Sybil: fine... IchuckedLavioutthewindow!!!!! ISN"T THAT KEWL!!!!!!!! ( lol mood swing)

Kenny: -Pretending to be clueless- But why...?

Sybil: cuz it's Monday... (weren't expecting that were ya!)


End file.
